Abnuo Amor
by falln-angl
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter just can’t seem to ever stop arguing and fighting. So when Stephanie finds comfort in the arms of another, is this the end of their tumultuous marriage?
1. Prologue

Prologue blockquote {margin-left: 100px; margin-right: 100px} 

> _Baby, please try to forgive me   
Stay here don't put out the glow   
Hold me now don't bother   
If every minute it makes me weaker   
You can save me from the man that I've become   
Oh yeah   
  
Looking back on the things I've done   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart   
  
Sadness is beautiful   
Loneliness is tragical   
So help me I can't win this war   
Oh no   
Touch me now don't bother   
If every second it makes me weaker   
You can save me from the man I've become   
  
Looking back on the things I've done   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart   
  
I'm here with my confession   
Got nothing to hide no more   
I don't know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart   
I'm looking back on things I've done   
I never wanna play the same old part   
Keep you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart   
  
Looking back on the things I've done   
I was trying to be someone  
Played my part, kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart   
Looking back on the things I've done   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart   
Show you the shape of my heart_
> 
> Disclaimer: Song, 'Shape of my Heart', by Backstreet Boys. Don't know who wrote it though, sorry!
> 
> Author's note: I started writing this about a couple of weeks before _WrestleMania X-Seven_, so the Triple H/Austin alliance never happened.
> 
> **Prologue**
> 
> 09 April 2005
> 
> Hunter Helmsley stared at the woman standing silently before him, utterly stunned. He hadn't seen her in nearly four years, but the changes in her appearance did not hinder him from having recognised her straight away. Long, straight brown hair to short, wavy blonde. Light blue eyes to dark green. Healthy, rosy complexion to sickly pale.
> 
> 'Stephanie?'
> 
> 'Hunter.'
> 
> 'My god…I can't believe it's really you.'
> 
> She smiled, a ghost of the smiles he was used to. 'It's me. I need…I need your help.'


	2. Chapter One - Part One

Chapter One - Part One blockquote {margin-left: 100px; margin-right: 100px} 

> **Chapter One**
> 
> _Part One_
> 
> 25 February 2001
> 
> 'Hunter, are you-'
> 
> 'I'm fine!' he snapped.
> 
> Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley bit her lower lip, and took a step back from her husband. Lately things had been going downhill for them, and not just in their marriage but in their whole communication. Hunter was always getting angry, and at first she had put it down to his upcoming, and now finished, match with Steve Austin. But Stephanie knew it was more than that.
> 
> 'You won,' she tried again, wanting to keep things untroubled. 'You beat Austin. I'm really proud of you.'
> 
> Hunter grimaced as he placed his hand against his ribs. 'Thanks.'
> 
> Stephanie frowned in concern. She was really worried about him, but he refused to see an EMT. 'I really think you should get someone-'
> 
> 'I said I was fine, okay!' he interrupted again, glaring at her. 'I just had three straight matches, one of them in a steel cage, and the last thing I need is someone pestering me! I just need some rest.'
> 
> Her jaw clenched in anger, but she forced it down. Now wasn't the best time to get into another argument with Hunter. 'I'll be with Jess if you need me.'
> 
> Stephanie strode out of their dressing room, resisting the urge to slam the door. She nearly collided with Molly Holly, who was walking towards her, but stopped herself just in time.
> 
> Molly smiled at her. 'Hey, Steph! Congratulations on beating Trish earlier!'
> 
> Stephanie smiled back, a little feeling of joy coming over her. 'Thanks, Molly. Let me tell you, it felt really good!'
> 
> 'Well, she got what was coming to her!' Molly laughed, as she continued on her way.
> 
> Stephanie was surprised at Molly's having sided with her against Trish Stratus. Although her constant smile was a little grating, she was glad that someone else could see right through Trish's plastic breasts.
> 
> 'Stephanie,' Billy Gunn greeted evenly as she walked into his locker room.
> 
> She knew that she wasn't his favourite person, but she forced a smile. Jessica James had become her bestfriend in the past year, and she also happened to be Jesse's twin sister. Jesse had been Billy's tag team partner and reunited bestfriend. 'Billy. Is Jess around?'
> 
> 'She'll be back in a sec. Just went to see Edge and Christian.'
> 
> Stephanie shrugged. 'I'll just wait for her.'
> 
> She knew that he was uncomfortable around her, especially since his girlfriend hated her so much, and he himself disliked her intensely. Although she didn't like everyone hating her, she had gotten used to it. Hunter had told her that it was all about confidence, confidence and confidence. If she carried her head high and just let their little snide comments bounce off her, then she would be fine. If she kept telling herself that they were just jealous of her, then she would be fine. If she had the mental mind-frame of thinking that most of them were beneath her anyway, then she would be fine. It had been hard at first, but she had managed.
> 
> Hunter had been a good teacher.
> 
> *
> 
> 07 March 2001
> 
> 'I said no.'
> 
> 'But I already said we'd go!'
> 
> Hunter stared at her. 'Well, maybe you should have asked me before having said anything at all.'
> 
> Stephanie's eyes flashed angrily. 'Yeah, like the time you asked me about going to visit your brother in England!'
> 
> Hunter felt a sudden flash of guilt, but he ignored it. 'Just like you to throw that back in my face, isn't it?'
> 
> Her eyes narrowed. 'No, I was just pointing out the double standards in this marriage.'
> 
> He laughed bitterly. 'Marriage? Sorry to burst your bubble, Princess, but this is no fairytale. In case your memory has lapsed again, we are supposed-'
> 
> 'Damn you, Hunter! I lov-' She broke off suddenly. Then turned on her heel and walked out of their bedroom.
> 
> Hunter took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He didn't know why he was always opposing her. Stephanie was trying her best to keep them together, and that just made him want to play the antagonist even more.
> 
> Their first year together had been fun, and he had begun to see Stephanie as his wife and not just business partner. He had been happily surprised when they had reached their one year anniversary, and he had found himself wanting to continue their marriage. He still did, and that was why his behaviour was so perplexing. But now, their relationship was just…unravelling.
> 
> Hunter didn't want to lose Stephanie, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to open up to her.
> 
> *
> 
> 02 April 2001
> 
> 'Hunter?'
> 
> He smiled faintly at her. 'Steph.'
> 
> Stephanie offered him an encouraging smile. 'How are you this morning?'
> 
> 'I'm good, now that you're here. Where were you?'
> 
> She was surprised. This wasn't what she expected, especially after his defeat to Undertaker at last night's _WrestleMania_. But she was still happy. 'I thought that maybe you needed some rest, so I stayed the night at Jess's hotel room.'
> 
> Hunter nodded. 'I did, but I wish you'd stayed with me.'
> 
> 'I wasn't, I mean…' Stephanie trailed off. That had been the nicest thing he had said to her in over two months, and she was unsure of how to reply.
> 
> 'I know I haven't been the model husband the past couple of months,' he started, looking her in the eye. 'And I want to say I'm sorry.'
> 
> 'It's okay. You were just stressed with Austin, and of course _WrestleMania_.'
> 
> But Hunter shook his head. 'Let's not talk about that right now. Forget Austin, forget _WrestleMania_. Forget wrestling altogether, okay? Today, I just want to spend the day relaxing with my wife.'
> 
> A large, genuine smile came over her face. 'I think I like the sound of that.'
> 
> *
> 
> 08 April 2001
> 
> 'Stephanie?'
> 
> The figure lifted her head from the bar and looked at him. A large grin appeared on her face. 'Oh! My favourite _ex_-Intercontinental champion! Chris Jericho!'
> 
> Chris grimaced, suddenly wishing that he hadn't opened his big mouth. He was out with a couple of friends from back home, and they had been about to leave when he had noticed her. 'You're drunk.'
> 
> She giggled. 'Am I?'
> 
> 'What are you doing here?' he asked, looking around for Triple H.
> 
> 'Uh…drinking!' She looked at him coyly. 'Wanna join me?'
> 
> Chris shook his head. 'No, thanks.'
> 
> 'Hey, Jericho! You coming?'
> 
> 'Yeah, I'll be right there!' he called back.
> 
> Stephanie pouted. 'You're leaving me?'
> 
> Chris opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter one word Stephanie's head dropped back onto the bar. He groaned, unsure of what to do.
> 
> He got the bartender's attention. 'Hey, did you happen to see anyone come in with her?' he asked, pointing to the now unconscious Stephanie.
> 
> The bartender bent down to take a closer look at her. 'No, don't think. She came in, sat down, and she's been pretty much drinking by herself for the past couple of hours. Surprised she lasted that long.'
> 
> 'What's taking you so- Woah! Is that who I think it is?'
> 
> Chris turned to look at his friend, Alex Crawford, as the bartender walked away. 'Yeah, it is. And she's passed out.'
> 
> Alex grinned. 'Really? Hmm…'
> 
> 'Don't even think about it.'
> 
> 'Think about what?' he asked innocently.
> 
> Chris just shook his head. 'I don't think I can just leave her here. They'll throw her out once the bar closes, and I doubt anyone knows where she is at the moment.'
> 
> Alex rolled his eyes. 'Good. She'll be getting exactly what she deserves.'
> 
> Still, he was conflicted. On one hand, here was the one woman who had been a thorn in his side since last year. But on the other, she was McMahon's daughter. Well, that, and he had a soft spot for her. They'd been crossing paths for well over a year, and he actually found himself looking forward to confrontations with her. Stephanie was never dull.
> 
> Chris sighed. 'I can't do it. Help me with her, will you?'
> 
> *
> 
> 09 April 2001
> 
> Stephanie woke up with a massive headache. She groaned out loud as a wave of dizziness came over while trying to sit up.
> 
> 'The usual after effects of two hours of straight drinking,' a voice told her, coming into the room. 'Believe me, I know.'
> 
> Stephanie froze. That wasn't Hunter's voice. It sounded a lot like… 'Jericho?'
> 
> He grinned at her. 'That wasn't what you called me last night.'
> 
> Her stomach dropped, and she began to feel sick. She couldn't remember having seen him last night, or much of last night at all. 'You can't be serious…'
> 
> 'Oh, but I am. Let me see if I remember exactly what it was you did call me…'
> 
> Stephanie quickly looked down, and realised that she was still fully clothed. A wave of relief came over her. 'Would one of them happen to have been asshole?' she asked nastily, ignoring the pain in her head.
> 
> Jericho laughed. 'Nope, not at all. Anyway, you might want to hurry up and get back to your own room. Triple H is looking for you.'
> 
> Her room…? 'Where the hell am I?' she asked, looking around.
> 
> 'Where the hell do you think?'
> 
> If Hunter ever found out she had slept the night in Jericho's room, she was as good as dead. More ammunition for him to shoot at her whenever they got into another argument. Damn, her headache just got even worse.
> 
> Stephanie tried to scramble out of the bed as fast as she could, but as soon as she was on her feet, another wave of dizziness hit her. She fell to the floor with a heavy 'thud!'.
> 
> 'Bad hangover, huh?'
> 
> Stephanie was surprised at how close Jericho was standing beside her. Actually, he was helping her stand. But rather than pushing him away, she gratefully leaned against him. She was flustered. She didn't expect this at all, especially from him. 'Uh…thanks.'
> 
> 'No problem,' he replied easily. 'Anyway, you better go. I heard your husband cursing and ranting all over the hotel looking for you.'
> 
> *
> 
> 15 April 2001
> 
> 'I told you, I was just out!'
> 
> 'You told me jack! I'm concerned, okay. I'm your husband, and I think I have a right to know.'
> 
> 'You're not concerned,' Stephanie replied bitterly. 'You just can't stand the thought of losing your control over me, and thus losing your association with a McMahon.'
> 
> It took all of Hunter's will power to keep from striking her. His hands clenched tightly into fists beside him. 'Get the hell out of my sight,' he ground out.
> 
> She glared at him. 'With pleasure!'
> 
> He watched as she turned and stalked out of their hotel room, slamming the door behind her. Even then, he still couldn't express his anger at her words. Stephanie had been wrong. He had been worried about her whereabouts the previous Monday night, especially considering that nobody had seen her after she had left the arena after _RAW_. Not only that, but the past week they had been fighting more often than usual.
> 
> Hunter had a feeling that Stephanie was not only getting sick of the numerous arguments, but of him. And he didn't like that feeling at all.
> 
> *
> 
> 'Who is it?'
> 
> Stephanie took a deep breath, her heart racing. She didn't know how she was going to greeted. 'It's Steph.'
> 
> Silence.
> 
> She hung her head, disappointed. She should have known better. She was about to walk away when the door swung open.
> 
> 'The fair Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley,' Jericho's voice drawled. 'What can I, but a lowly wrestler, do for you?'
> 
> Stephanie bit her lower lip, shaking her head. She had been wrong. His one act of kindness didn't mean anything. 'I'm sorry. I was just-' She broke off, turning suddenly and walking away.
> 
> 'Ok, wait,' he called out. She stopped and turned to face him again. He had a slightly amused look on his face, and he was staring at her strangely. 'What did you want?'
> 
> 'I need a room.'
> 
> Jericho burst out laughing. 'I see. And you want to bunk with _me_?'
> 
> Stephanie pushed down her feelings of shame and rejection, swallowing her pride. 'I need to a room where Hunter can't find me. I usually share one with a friend, but she's not here.'
> 
> 'And I'm the lucky guy then, huh?'
> 
> She tried to keep calm. 'Look, if it's a big deal, then forget it. Forget I-'
> 
> 'Nobody ever said that I turned away a damsel in distress,' he interrupted, taking a step back and opening the door wider. 'Come on in and make yourself at home.'


	3. Chapter One - Part Two

> **Chapter One**
> 
> _Part Two_
> 
> 30 April 2001
> 
> Chris wasn't too sure how it happened, but in the past two weeks he had managed to fall in love with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. A married woman. More than that, a McMahon. But even more than that, someone who had been a major thorn in his side for most of the previous year. However, he was uncertain of her feelings for him.
> 
> 'Chris, I don't…I mean…' Stephanie trailed off, looking away. She had started calling him 'Chris' two weeks ago, and he was still amazed to hear it coming so naturally from her lips. The ones he had just kissed.
> 
> 'I'm sorry,' he apologised, a feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach as he looked down at her slender neck.
> 
> She snapped back towards him, shaking her head. 'No, don't be!' A soft smile played on her lips. 'Actually, I'm glad that you did. I was wondering if you were ever going to.'
> 
> Chris felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and he smiled back, sighing with relief. 'I thought, when you didn't say anything, that maybe-'
> 
> Stephanie shook her head again, closing the distance between them. 'Kiss me again.'
> 
> His heart skipped a beat. 'As the lady wishes…' he murmured, closing the distance between them.
> 
> Stephanie pulled away after a few minutes, but didn't move away like last time. 'I wish…'
> 
> She trailed off, but Chris had a feeling he knew what she was wishing for. 'Why don't you?' he asked, stroking her hair.
> 
> She looked at him, restrained hope in her eyes. 'Chris?'
> 
> 'Stay here, tonight. With me.'
> 
> Stephanie closed her eyes, her forehead creasing in a small frown. He held his breath, waiting. Finally, after a minute of tense silence, she opened her lids and clear blue eyes gazed into his own.
> 
> Chris knew her answer, and he smiled.
> 
> *
> 
> 08 May 2001
> 
> 'Steph, wait. We need to talk.'
> 
> Stephanie forced down an exasperated sigh, and turned around to face Hunter. '_Now_ you want to talk?'
> 
> He frowned. 'Please. I really think we need to.'
> 
> She was on her way to meet Chris, and this was the last thing she wanted. She forced a short laugh. 'When was the last time we had a proper talk, Hunter? What we do, I have a feeling other people view it as arguing.'
> 
> 'Steph, please. I don't want to fight.'
> 
> For the first time, Stephanie was disappointed that her words didn't have the desired effect. She needed to see Chris, but she knew that this was important. She just hoped that Chris would understand. 'Okay. We'll talk.'
> 
> Hunter smiled, sighing with relief. 'Thank you.' She walked back into the room, and sat down on the plush sofa. Hunter started pacing back and forth in front of her. 'I wanted to talk about the past few weeks.'
> 
> Stephanie knew he was talking about her numerous disappearances. She nodded, saying nothing.
> 
> 'I've been wondering where you've been going. You just leave, without saying a word.' He paused, but she just looked at him. 'I've missed you, Steph.'
> 
> That was the last thing she expected to hear. She had thought that Hunter simply hadn't cared one way or the other about her 'trips'. Or he didn't care enough. Their relationship, having been based on nothing more than a business handshake, had crumbled into a farce. She had cared about him, and for a time she had loved him, even having said the words. He had also said the same words to her, yet she doubted if he had ever truly meant it.
> 
> Stephanie was surprised. 'What?'
> 
> He looked directly at her, never flinching. 'I've missed you. Please, don't leave tonight. Stay with me.'
> 
> His words jolted her. They had been the same words Chris had used over a week ago. She stared at him, completely unsure. She had Chris, and she loved him. But Hunter was her husband, and his eyes were pleading with her to say the words he wanted to hear.
> 
> If Stephanie was honest with herself, she had to admit that Hunter's request made the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter. A small smile gently curved her lips, and she nodded slowly.
> 
> *
> 
> 11 May 2001
> 
> 'Chris, please!'
> 
> Chris was more hurt than angry, and he refused to look at her. 'What? What do you want me to say, Steph?'
> 
> 'Don't do this! Don't do this to _us_!' she pleaded, a note of pain in her voice.
> 
> 'It wasn't me who did this, Steph,' he shot back coldly. 'It was you.'
> 
> 'Chris, it didn't mean anything!'
> 
> 'No, he's just your husband!'
> 
> Stephanie stared at him, slowly shaking her head as if she didn't believe any of this was happening. But then, her eyes hardened. 'Why don't you just come out and say it then!' she bit out bitterly.
> 
> Chris was surprised at her sudden change in mood. 'Say what?'
> 
> 'What you're really thinking, that I'm nothing more than a trash bag-'
> 
> 'Don't!' he interrupted quickly, a sharp feeling of shame shooting through him. 'Steph, that is _not_ what I am thinking!'
> 
> She turned away, not saying anything.
> 
> 'Damnit, Steph, listen to me!' Chris tried again, suddenly desperate for her to know that _that_ was the very last thing he was thinking. He suddenly wanted to make up for all those times he had uttered any derogatory remarks about her. He hadn't meant them, and he wanted her to know that he hadn't meant them.
> 
> 'I have been listening, Chris,' she replied quietly. 'And for the past year all I've heard is you calling me those names.'
> 
> He took a deep breath. 'Steph, you know I never meant any of those things. And I am sorry for having gotten so angry about…about what happened between you and Triple H.'
> 
> 'It didn't mean anything, Chris,' Stephanie repeated. 'I promise you that. I love you, and only you. Hunter…' She shook her head. 'I'm sorry it happened.'
> 
> Chris realised how surreal this whole conversation was. Stephanie apologising to _him_, her lover, for having slept with her husband. He shook his head, hoping to clear it. 'Let's just forget it, okay?'
> 
> She nodded with a smile. 'Okay.'
> 
> He took a step towards her, gently grabbing her arms and pulling her into his own. 'Good. Now, how about making up for lost time?'
> 
> *
> 
> 29 May 2001
> 
> 'Steph?'
> 
> Stephanie suffered a minor heart attack. She whirled around, her heart racing. 'Jess!'
> 
> Her bestfriend was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. 'What are you doing here?'
> 
> She did her best to keep calm, forcing a nonchalant smile. 'What do you mean?'
> 
> 'I mean, _this_ floor?' Jessica clarified. 'Aren't you supposed to be two floors up?'
> 
> 'Well, what are _you _doing here?' Stephanie asked back, trying not to sound too defensive.
> 
> Jessica's eyes narrowed, getting more suspicious. 'I came to see Lita, actually. You?'
> 
> Stephanie shrugged, hoping that her pounding heart couldn't be heard. 'I got off the wrong floor.'
> 
> 'I see, and the lift somehow managed to transform into Chris Jericho's room, and that's where you're coming out from? You know, most people usually _walk_ out of the lift, not sneak out.'
> 
> Stephanie was about to laugh off Jessica's speculation, but then shook her head. She was tired of keeping the best thing to happen to her a big secret, and in a way she was glad to have been found out. 'Jess, please, you can't say anything to anybody. Not Jesse, not Raven, not _anyone_.'
> 
> A look of shock came over Jessica's face, and she stared at her. 'Oh. My. God,' she breathed out. 'You're kidding, right? Right?'
> 
> She looked at her friend urgently. 'I mean it! You can't tell anyone!' Then, Stephanie changed her mind. 'Yet.'
> 
> 'You and…and…Chris? _Jericho?_' Jessica was obviously in complete shock, but then a slow smile spread over her face. 'How long?'
> 
> 'Promise me you won't tell anyone,' Stephanie said, ignoring her question.
> 
> 'I promise! But-'
> 
> 'I mean it, Jess! Promise me!'
> 
> Jessica took a deep breath. 'I promise not to tell anyone, but on one condition.'
> 
> 'Anything!' Stephanie wasn't desperate, but at the same time she didn't want to be a source of major gossip in the locker rooms. She and Chris had talked about 'coming out', and though he was reluctant, she was more than ready. To give up her marriage to Hunter, to risk her father's wrath, even to endure ridicule and taunts. She'd experienced much worse, but she knew that she would go through everything again if it meant finding Chris at the end.
> 
> Jessica grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 'You have to promise me that you won't leave out one, single, minuscule detail.'
> 
> Stephanie laughed out with relief, opening her mouth to reply when the door swung open.
> 
> 'Hey, ba-' Chris stopped abruptly when he noticed that she wasn't alone, the smile freezing on his face.
> 
> 'Hello, Chris,' Jessica greeted with a smirk. 'I'm guessing that the cut off 'Hey, baby' wasn't intended for me?'
> 
> *
> 
> 02 June 2001
> 
> Hunter was losing his wife, he knew it. And he also knew that he was the cause of her distance. He had pushed her away. With his constantly starting arguments, intense concentration on wrestling, expending all his energy on his feud with Austin, and seemingly having stopped caring about her new 'interest'.
> 
> He wasn't stupid. Hunter knew that Stephanie was having an affair. She had to be. Late nights arriving at the hotel room, constant trips 'out', secretive conversations. Hunter couldn't think of any other reason which could fit the above criteria. He just didn't know who, and he tried to tell himself that he didn't care.
> 
> 'Good morning,' Stephanie greeted with a smile, walking into the kitchen. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and her silk robe was tied loosely around her waist.
> 
> He smiled back, still amazed to realise how beautiful she looked just having woken up. 'Morning. What do you want for breakfast?'
> 
> She raised an eyebrow, sitting beside him at the kitchen table. 'Are you making?'
> 
> 'Of course.'
> 
> It wasn't often that he made breakfast for himself, much less for other people. But ever since his relationship with Stephanie had became much more than platonic, he had found himself changing in lots of ways.
> 
> 'Coffee and toast sound good.'
> 
> 'Coffee and toast it is,' he replied, standing up. He bent down and briefly kissed her before putting the water on.
> 
> Hunter knew that if any of his friends could see how domesticated he had become, they would probably die from shock. But despite the growing distance between them, their ritual of him making her breakfast every Saturday continued. They still talked and both were trying to stay on friendly terms, but he knew better. They both slept in the same bed, but he still knew better.
> 
> He was losing Stephanie. He suspected that he'd already lost her a long time ago.
> 
> *
> 
> 12 June 2001
> 
> Stephanie was getting a little frustrated, though at the same time a small part of her was relieved. 'Why not?'
> 
> Chris was adamantly shaking his head. 'Do you really think that it's such a good idea? Think about it!'
> 
> 'I have thought about it,' she replied. She stood up and started to pace. 'I think _we_ are worth it! Don't you?'
> 
> 'Think about your family! Not to mention all the scandal that's going to surround us!'
> 
> 'I don't care! I want to be with you, and I for one am getting sick of all this sneaking around!'
> 
> Chris sighed heavily. 'I just don't think it's the smart thing to do. Just yet.'
> 
> Stephanie had to wonder if there was some other reason he had against her getting a divorce. 'I really don't understand this.' A sudden twinge of fear came over her. 'You don't want to be with me, do you?'
> 
> His face softened, and he caught her hand as she walked past where he was sitting. 'It's not that, okay? Don't ever think that.'
> 
> 'Then what is it? Tell me, because I really don't know what else to think.'
> 
> 'I just…' Chris trailed off, looking away. Stephanie sat back down beside him, waiting patiently. He looked back at her. 'I don't want to lose you. I know it sounds stupid.'
> 
> She frowned, completely confused. 'I don't understand.'
> 
> 'I know that you still care for Triple H in your own way, and I hate divorces. They're messy, they're time consuming, and they take up all of your energy,' he explained. 'Once you file the papers, there are going to be attorneys, friends and family members, and of course the ever present public. So, where does that leave me?'
> 
> Stephanie pushed back a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ears, smiling softly at him. 'I would be doing all of that for you, so that in the end we could be together. No more sneaking around, no more lies, no more pretending that we don't care about each other. I love you, Chris. Do you know how much it hurts having to go out there and pretend that I'm happy to see you getting beaten up?'
> 
> He started to nod, but then suddenly stopped. A look of pain came over his face, and his hands flew to his head.
> 
> Stephanie's heart picked up speed. 'Chris? Are you okay?'
> 
> The look of pain was replaced by a confused frown. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sudden, sharp headache, I suppose.'
> 
> However, she was extremely worried. 'That looked a whole lot more than just a headache.'
> 
> 'No, really, it's okay. It's gone now,' Chris assured her.
> 
> 'Has that happened before?'
> 
> He shook his head. 'No, that was the first time.' He forced a smile, and Stephanie knew it was for her benefit. 'Maybe it's just all this stress with the upcoming Title match.'
> 
> 'Maybe you should go and see a doc-'
> 
> 'Steph, I'm fine.'
> 
> She nodded slowly, forcing her own smile. Still, her concern was slow to subside.


	4. Chapter One - Part Three

Chapter One

Chapter One

Part Three

24 June 2001

'Hey, watch it!'

Chris jumped back in surprise from the angry-sounding voice, tripping over his sports bag and landing painfully on the concrete. A fraction later, a body fell on top of him. Through the tangle of straight, brown hair, he could see the frowning face of Triple H looking down at him. That meant…

'Steph, are you okay?' Triple H asked, helping the person lying atop him to stand. As she stood up, Stephanie locked her eyes with Chris.

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine,' she replied, looking away.

Chris quickly moved his gaze from Stephanie to Triple H, and scowled. 'Why don't you watch where you're going!'

'Well I wasn't the one taking up all the hallway space,' Triple H snapped back. He turned to Stephanie, and peered into her face. 'You okay, babe?'

She nodded. 'Really, I'm fine.'

Chris turned away, a mixed feeling of jealousy and nausea forming in the pit of his stomach. The little movement of Triple H's hand on Stephanie's head, pushing back her hair was more than he could stand. He wished more than anything that it was him asking her how she was, touching her.

'Next time, Jericho, why don't you-'

'Hunter, forget about it,' Stephanie interrupted Triple H. 'He's not worth it. Come on, let's just find our dressing room.'

Chris knew that she didn't mean it, but her words still sent a sharp pain through his heart. He said nothing, keeping his face as neutral as he could. With one last angry look at him, Triple H led Stephanie down the hallway, into a room and out of his sight.

*

'Steph, take a deep breath,' Jessica commanded firmly, switching off the TV screen.

Stephanie did as she was told, and felt slightly better. 'I'm okay.'

'He's going to be just fine,' Jessica said optimistically.

She nodded, trying to erase the image of an unconscious Chris lying in the middle of the ring out of her mind. She had seen the same look of pain on his face that she had seen a week and a half ago, just before a chair shot to the head. He had gone down almost instantly, and Billy had gotten the win, and the Intercontinental Title, which he had just regained the previous month.

'We have to get that panicked look off your face before you go back to Hunter,' Jessica continued.

'I know,' Stephanie replied, taking a few more deep breaths. 'And he's match is next. Could you…?'

The other woman nodded, smiling. 'Of course I'll go check up on him.'

She sighed gratefully. 'Thank you. Please tell me how he is as soon as possible.'

'No problem. Now, get going.'

Stephanie hurried back to her own dressing room, hoping that Hunter wouldn't get too suspicious.

He smiled at her when she entered the room. 'How is Jess?'

She forced a smile back, her mind still on Chris. 'She's good. Sorry I took a little longer than expected. You know Jess.'

He laughed. 'Don't we all? Once that girl opens her mouth, you can't shut her up.'

Stephanie also had to laugh. 'Just don't get her started on Raven, and his poetic integrity.'

Just then a sharp knock sounded on the door, and she quickly turned around to face the person. She hoped it was Jessica.

Jessica opened the door with a huge smile. 'Hey, Steph. Everything's just fine.'

Stephanie mouthed a quick 'thank you' to her friend, before nodding and saying out loud, 'I'm glad you and Raven worked things out okay.'

*

09 July 2001

'Chris, I really think that you should go see a doctor about your sudden headaches,' Stephanie said firmly.

But he just shook his head. 'Really, it's not that bad. It's been getting better.'

'No, it hasn't. You can't lie to me.'

Chris sighed. 'It's not that bad.'

'Not that bad?' she repeated in disbelief. She stared at him. 'Chris, it kept you up for an hour last night. It's been getting a lot worse!'

'Look, I don't want to see a doctor, okay?'

Stephanie shook her head angrily. 'Damnit, Chris! You sound just like Hunter!'

His eyes flared. 'Don't even compare me to him, Steph! Don't you dare!'

'You two have a lot more in common that you realise, huh?' she taunted, hoping that it would change his mind. She hated having to do it, but she was extremely worried.

'It's not going to work, Steph,' Chris replied, his anger gone and replaced with a wry smile.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Stephanie was surprised at how well he knew her already.

He just shook his head, reaching out towards her. 'I'm not going to see a doctor, and that's final. I'm just fine, okay.'

*

19 July 2001

'Jess, I'm really worried,' Stephanie confessed. They were having an afternoon coffee at a nearby café just before she was to meet Chris.

Jessica put down her mug. 'Have you talked to him about it?'

'All the time, but he refuses to see a doctor. He's been getting them more often lately, and they're getting longer each time.'

'Has he explained why he doesn't want to get it checked out?'

Stephanie shook her head. 'He just refuses to talk about it, and I hate it. I hate seeing him in so much pain, and not being able to help at all.'

'Well, he hides it pretty well. If you hadn't told me anything, then I would never have known.'

'That's just it. He hides _everything_ really well, and although I know him a lot better now, it sometimes feels like I still only know as much as I did last year.'

Jessica smiled reassuringly. 'Steph, believe me, Chris loves you.'

She smiled back thinly. 'I know he does, but sometimes…'

'He loves you. Sometimes it seems like you're his entire world.'

'Then why doesn't he listen to me?' Stephanie burst out in frustration.

'He listens. He's just ignoring you.' Jessica laughed lightly. 'He's a man. What more can I say?'

*

30 July 2001

Hunter and Stephanie had just won their mixed tag team match against Matthew Hardy and Lita, and were celebrating by relaxing closely together in their dressing room. They were now watching the main event for _RAW_. Chris Benoit's title defence against Chris Jericho.

Hunter knew his marriage was over, but he couldn't stand the thought of not having Stephanie near him. He casually draped an arm over his wife's shoulder, and she smiled up at him softly.

'What do you think Benoit's chances are of retaining?' he asked, both of them turning back to the action on the TV.

'Both of them know each other pretty well,' Stephanie replied. 'I mean-' She stopped when, on screen, Jericho suddenly grabbed his head and stumbled to the mat in the middle of the ring. With Benoit dazed on the outside. Mike Chioda, the referee, was obviously concerned as he kneeled down beside the fallen Jericho.

Hunter frowned as he felt Stephanie tense beside him. When Mike called for EMTs, she shot out of the couch and out of the room. 'What the…?' he trailed off in confusion, also standing up, but more slowly. He took a couple of steps to follow her when JR's voice made him stop and turn back to the TV.

'Oh my…! What's this? Is that _Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley_ coming down to the ring? What is _she_ doing here?'

Hunter watched, completely stunned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stephanie was running down to the ring with a concerned look on her face. She slid into the ring, and towards Jericho…

*

'Chris, please be okay, be okay,' Stephanie pleaded, pushing back Chris's blonde hair out of his face. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing shallowly. She was completely oblivious to the screaming fans, to JR's shouts, to the referee's yells. All she could see, all she cared about, was Chris. And that he was okay.

'…to move,' a voice was saying to her, pulling gently on her arm.

Stephanie tried to ignore it, but it became more insistent. She finally turned to the person. An EMT. 'Mrs Helsmley, please, you have to move.'

She felt tears sliding down her cheeks, not realising that she was crying. She was suddenly numb all over, unsure of what to think, to feel. All she knew was that Chris had collapsed in the middle of the ring, and was now seemingly unconscious.

Someone was pulling her away from Chris, but she was resisting. She didn't want to be separated from him, just in case-

Stephanie quickly cut that thought off. She finally allowed herself to be pulled out of the way as the EMTs checked over Chris, and then rolled him onto a stretcher. She kept her eyes firmly on his seemingly peaceful face, and her hand on his arm as she ran alongside the stretcher.

When they got to the back, a group had gathered around the waiting ambulance. She saw them only from the corner of her eye, and she ignored them. However, Hunter stepped forward and roughly grabbed her arm.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he hissed angrily into her face.

A feeling of guilt came over her, but Stephanie pushed it aside as she stared back at him. 'I'm going to the hospital.'

Hunter's jaw visibly clenched, and her grip tightened, but she didn't flinch. She was being forced into two directions. Her right hand, still firmly around Chris's arm was being pulled towards the ambulance as the EMTs tried to make her let go. But Hunter was refusing to let _her_ go.

'We have to get him to hospital, Mrs Helsmley,' an EMT told her urgently.

'I'm coming,' she told him resolutely, finally looking away from her husband's face. Mustering as much strength as she could, Stephanie yanked her arm painfully from Hunter's tight hold. She knew that it was going to leave a mark.

*

31 July 2001

'Steph!'

She heard her name being called, but she didn't move. She was still trying to digest what the doctor had told her regarding Chris's condition.

'Steph?' Jessica hunkered down in front of her, a look of concern on her face. 'Honey, are you okay?'

Stephanie focused on her bestfriend's face, and slowly shook her head. 'No…'

'Where's Chris? What did they say?'

'He's…he's…oh, god…' She couldn't say it. Her mouth refused to form the words.

'It's okay, take your time,' Jessica said gently.

Stephanie stared at her. 'He's dying.'

*

Hunter heard the door quietly click open, and he shot out of the armchair he had been sitting on all night, and stalked towards the door. He had yet to calm down from his initial fury at last night's events. He had yet to feel pain at what she had done.

'Stephanie, damn-'

Jessica's furious, evil glare barely registered, but one glance at Stephanie's face made him abruptly stop. It was her eyes, red and raw, that affected him the most, draining him of all his anger. They were lifeless.

'What's going on?' he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from her pale face.

But Stephanie said nothing, just standing there and staring straight ahead.

'Now isn't really the best time for explanations,' Jessica answered flatly.

Hunter turned to her, narrowing his eyes. 'This doesn't concern you, Jess.'

'One of my friends is in hospital, and my bestfriend is in shock, so don't tell me that this doesn't concern me!' she shot back, her eyes flashing.

He felt his anger rise again, and his hands clench into tight fists by his side. 'I mean it, Je-'

'Just go, Jess,' Stephanie interrupted softly, finally moving.

Jessica turned to Stephanie. 'Are you sure? I don't want to leave you.'

'I'll handle it. Just go, okay?'

Jessica nodded reluctantly. 'I'm only an elevator ride away.' Stephanie nodded slightly, and she finally left.

Hunter couldn't keep his eyes off Stephanie, and he followed into the hotel bedroom. 'Steph?'

'Not right now,' she replied, toneless. 'I need to change and get back to the hospital. I have to be with-' She broke off.

He felt his anger begin to rise again. 'No, you need to be right here to explain everything to _me_. Or have you forgotten who I am? I'm your husband! You're married to _me_!'

She said nothing, grabbing a large, fluffy hotel towel and heading towards the bathroom suite.

'C'mon, Steph,' he continued, a sneer entering his voice. 'I thought you had more taste than that? Jericho? Of all people, you were fu-'

'Don't be crude,' she interrupted, her tone cracking slightly.

Hunter stared at her in absolute disbelief. 'That's all you have to say to me?'

Stephanie finally whirled around to face him, her eyes finally flashing fire, and life. 'Then what the hell do you want me to say, Hunter? That I fell in love with a man who doesn't shut me out? That I fell in love with a man who puts me above all else? That I fell in love with a man who makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world to him? Is _that_ what you want me to say?'

Her voice had risen with each word, and by the time she reached the end she was screaming at him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her words pierced him deeper than he ever thought possible, paining him in ways that nothing else ever could. They were ringing in his ears – _'I fell in love'_.

'Is that what you want me to say?' she repeated, a little more calmly but with tears still spilling. 'Is that what you want to hear?'

He wanted to scream and rant back at her, to tell her exactly what he wanted to hear, and what he was feeling. He wanted to grab her and shake her until all thoughts of Jericho were out of her head. He wanted to just plain hit her. But Hunter did none of those things. Forcing down everything – the anger, the pain, the jealousy, the betrayal – he hardened himself and just stared at her.

'Do whatever the hell you want,' he said coldly.

*

'Chris?' she called out softly, stopping just in front of where he sat on the side of his bed.

He raised his head and looked at her, a small smile slightly brightening his aggrieved face. 'Stephanie.'

She wrapped her arms around him as she felt him wrap his own around her waist. For a very long time they just held each other, just enough comfort for now. They were both preparing for the hardship that was to come.

*

03 August 2001

'Damn you, _Vince_,' Stephanie hissed at him, furious. 'Chris is in serious trouble!'

He stared back at her, unmoving. 'He looks fine to me,' he replied calmly. 'He can have a couple of weeks off, no more, then I want him back to work. He's a major fan favourite now.'

'All you care about is your damn company and your damn money!'

Vince shook his head. 'Steph, I don't like this change in you. Nor do I like you befriending Jericho. I may dislike the man, but he gets people into the seats.'

She glared at him. 'How can you dislike a change in me when you don't even know me? Just like I don't know you. You are not my father, _Vince_, and I'm ashamed to call myself a McMahon. I have no father.'

His face twitched at her words, and Stephanie knew she had hit a nerve. 'Don't take that tone with me, young lady,' he warned, a hint of intimidation in his voice. 'Don't make the same mistake your brother did.'

'The only mistake I made was not having stood up to you a lot sooner,' she shot back. 'And I'm proud to be compared to a man like Shane.' She whirled around and strode purposely out of the room, her head held high.

Stephanie had known better, but she had hoped that because it had been coming from her, Vince would have been a lot more lenient. He hadn't been, in fact it had been the opposite. But she didn't care. Not anymore. All that mattered was Chris.

*

'You care deeply for him, don't you?' Linda asked gently.

Stephanie nodded. 'I love him, Mom. Much more than I thought I could ever love someone.'

Her mother smiled at her. 'I'm extremely happy for you, Steph. Are you sure about this?'

'I've just found the love of my life,' she replied softly, 'only for something like this to happen. I'm very sure about this.'

'Then I'll do it,' Linda promised. 'I'll release Chris from his contract. I'll make something up, cover for the _both_ of you.'

'Thank you, Mom,' Stephanie replied emotionally, unbidden tears springing to her eyes as she hugged her mother. She hadn't mentioned anything about Chris dying, as he didn't want anyone to know. She was so grateful that her mother would do this for her without knowing all the details. 'This means a lot to me.'

'I know that, honey,' Linda said, hugging her back tightly. 'I wish you all the best. Just don't forget us.'

She pulled away and looked at the older woman. A feeling of deep shame came over her as she remembered all the wrong things she had ever done against her mother. 'Mom, all these years, all the-'

'Stephanie, listen to me very carefully, forget all that. I love you, and I hold no grudges whatsoever. That's what being a mother is, and I'm so very proud to call you my daughter.'

'Thank you,' she whispered, knowing how completely inadequate it was. 'I love you, Mom.'

Linda smiled, elegantly wiping away her tears. 'Now go. And tell him that I said for him to look after my baby girl.'

*

'Hunter, I'm so sorry,' Stephanie apologised, looking at him sorrowfully. 'I really am.'

But he just stared at her. 'Just leave.'

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and shook her head. She bent down and picked up her suitcase, turning her back on him and walking away.

Hunter wanted to scream at her to stop, wanted to run after her and beg her to stay. But once again, he did nothing. Just stared at her back. But as she reached the door, she stopped and turned to face him again. 'Goodbye, Hunter.'

He turned away. 'Enjoy your new life.'


	5. Interlude - So I Do

Interlude One blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Interlude 

Disclaimer: Poem is definitely NOT mine. Major thanks goes to Logan (aka Lil_Guppy) for the use of it.

So I Do

_They say eyes are th___e window  
To every person's soul,_ __ _

I've always believed that old saying, 'the eyes are the window to the soul'. It isn't always easy, but if you look closely enough you can often see the person underneath whatever façade they were wearing during that time. 

Hunter is one of those people who are very adept at hiding their real self, and he hid his beneath smirks and sneers which everyone have come to associate with him. It took me a long time to find that real person, but when I finally did he only pushed me away. 

That hurt._ _

_If you stare at some long enough, they start to take control. _

But I know that the asshole he portrays in public isn't the real him. Otherwise, I would never have fallen in love with him._ _

_They say that eyes are loving, and they show you care, _

In the beginning it was never about love. Everyone knew that, and both of us definitely knew that. But things changed. When you spend that much time with a person, you get to know them. I'd look at his face and I'd believed that I had known the real him, the one he's always trying to keep hidden. 

And I fell in love with him. 

I believe that he also came to love me. He'd said the words, and he'd smile softly as he said them, and I'd look into his eyes and I knew that he meant them._ _

_But when I look into your eyes, it feels like no ones there _

Maybe I got too close? Maybe I wasn't good enough? Maybe I just happened to be one of his conquests that lasted a little too long? Just…maybe… 

Things changed again, and he started to close himself off. All of a sudden he was another person again, a stranger who just happened to share my bed. 

I hated the feeling._ _

_You come to me to tell me  
That things will be all right, I just smile and nod, to prevent another fight. _

But there were times when the person I loved – my Hunter – would come out of hiding, and he would apologise and vow that things will be different. I'd believed him, because all the arguing and screaming were getting us nowhere. So I relied on his promises. 

I would have done anything to prevent all the fights that we just couldn't seem to stop having, because every time he uttered one word in anger towards me, it killed me. Our marriage was slowly dying, and I felt that I was too._ _

_You never talk to me anymore, you just order me around, _

Yet the weeks passed, and we never talked. Not even close. We fought, we argued, we occasionally yelled and screamed. 

But we never talked._ _

_Your eyes tell me to leave you, so I leave without a sound _

Now, when I look into his eyes, they are begging me not to leave. But his words continually oppose whatever feelings he refuses to reveal. I can't live like that. Not anymore. 

His eyes plead with me to understand, to stay. But I can't. His actions scream at me to go. 

So I do.


	6. Chapter Two - Part One

Chapter Two - Part One blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> 27 April 2002
> 
> Dear Mom
> 
> He's gone. My Chris is gone.
> 
> I miss him so much already. I wake up in the morning, and the first thing that always comes over me is this feeling of emptiness. It's as if now that he's gone, the world doesn't exist for me anymore. It's just…empty. But I know that I can't be thinking that.
> 
> What I am most grateful though is that he passed away in his sleep. The last few weeks he was in constant pain, and in one small way I'm glad that he isn't anymore. He's finally at peace, but I'm not, and it hurts so much.
> 
> But I guess I should start from the beginning, from that fateful day when everything changed – July 30, 2001. The day I found out Chris was dying. He had brain tumour, and it had been inoperable. I know it wasn't my fault, but ever since we found out I've been wishing every day that I should have pushed him more to go see a doctor. Sometimes I find myself thinking that he knew all along the tumour was there, and that was why he was so adamant about not getting any help. Maybe he realised that there was no help?
> 
> The doctor also told us that he only had six months to live, at most. But just like Chris, he refused to listen to them. Nearly nine months. That's how long we had to try and get used to the idea, but when the day finally came, it was still the biggest shock of my life.
> 
> I'm sorry it also took me that long to get in touch with you, but I hope you will understand. We had to leave, not just the WWF but the country. Chris wanted no one else to know about his 'condition', and we made Jess promise to not say anything. I have to wonder now if she honoured her promise.
> 
> As for us leaving the country. We weren't running away. I suppose it was already too late, but in some small way we wanted to start fresh. I miss him so much…
> 
> We caught the first plane out that had two spare seats, and it took us to Australia. We never realised how big wrestling is here as well, and being recognised was now suddenly a burden. But we found a nice, quiet country town, keeping to ourselves. We made a couple of friends, the sweetest people you'll ever meet.
> 
> Well, the months passed, and everything just got harder instead of easier. We enjoyed each day, knowing that it was one less than we'll ever have. But it was so hard, Mom. Just trying to smile every time I looked at him. What I wouldn't do to have him in my arms again, just so that I could tell him one more time how much I love him. How much he meant to me, how he was my entire world.
> 
> My biggest joy was seeing the beautiful smile on his face at his first glimpse of his son. Colby Christopher Jericho was born on April 15. One year to the day that Chris opened his door to me, and one week before the day he passed away.
> 
> Congratulations, Mom. You're a grandmother.
> 
> All my love
> 
> Steph


	7. Chapter Two - Part Two

06 May 2002

'Hunter?'

Hunter turned around, and was surprised to see Linda McMahon. He nodded curtly. 'Linda.'

She smiled gently at him. 'It's been awhile. How are you?'

'I don't mean to be rude, but what can I help you with?' he asked, ignoring her question.

Linda bit her lip. 'Alright then. I've noticed that in the past nine months, things haven't been quite the same with you. It's because of my daughter, isn't it?'

Hunter laughed without humour. 'Not everything begins and ends with Stephanie. She has absolutely-'

'I got a letter from her this morning.'

He froze, heart suddenly pounding. It wasn't the reaction he wanted, and he forced himself to act nonchalant. He had tried to tell himself time and again that he neither cared, nor wanted, to hear from his estranged wife ever again. 'Well, that's great for you.'

'I just thought you might like to know,' Linda continued, her eyes boring into him.

Hunter felt somewhat uneasy under her gaze. He felt like she could see right through him. 'Thanks, but no thanks.'

He quickly turned and walked into his dressing room, closing the door behind him just in case he suddenly changed his mind. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Stephanie all these months. He had tried hard to push all thoughts of her away, but everything he did and saw was just a reminder of her.

After she had walked out of the front door nine months ago, Hunter knew he had gone temporarily insane. He had completely demolished the house Stephanie had loved, destroying every ornament and furniture that she had ever touched. But he had fixed and cleaned it all, having bought new home furnishings.

Just then Hunter heard a soft knock on the door, and he automatically opened it. 'Chyna.'

She smiled brightly at him. 'Hey, Hunter.'

He left the door open and walked further into the room. 'What are you doing here?'

'Came to see you, of course.'

He and Chyna had been very close once, and he had believed that she had been the one for him. Till death do them apart, forever and ever, etc etc. But it wasn't to be. They drifted apart, their paths went in opposite directions, but they never truly lost that friendship that had bonded them together in the first place. She hadn't been happy when he married Stephanie, and she had all but ignored him. However, for the past few months, Chyna had started to reach out to him again. Hunter knew that nine months ago he had shut down, had shut out everyone, refusing to let anyone in. Even Chyna. But she persisted.

'Well, you've seen me,' he replied shortly. He lifted his bag onto the couch and started to pull his wresting gear out.

'I just saw Linda, actually,' Chyna continued in a casual tone. 'She told me that she received a letter from Steph today.'

'Yeah, so I heard.' Hunter was surprised at his former love's about-turn regarding Stephanie.

He heard her sigh softly behind him. 'Hunter, I know you, and I know that you have more to say on the matter.'

'Go away, Chyna. This has nothing to do with you.'

'I'm sorry for the way I treated Steph, okay? I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you truly did love her.'

Hunter whirled around, furious. 'Damnit, I told you never to say that again!'

Chyna looked at him sadly. 'I hate seeing you like this. You're keeping all these emotions bottled up, and I really don't think it's healthy for you.'

He glared at her. 'Just get out, okay? This has nothing to do with you, not anymore. Get out, before I say something I'll regret.'

'I think you should go after her, or at least-'

'Get. Out.'

Chyna sighed. 'Fine.'

*

07 May 2002

'She's okay, right? Is she coming back home?'

Linda had to smile at Vince's optimism. Ever since they had lost their daughter, he had begun to change. Or rather, he had reverted to the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. 'She is home, Vince.'

His smile widened. 'Really? Where is she? Why didn't she come see us?'

'Australia is her home for now, and she's not coming back any time soon.'

'Did she say that? Where's the letter?'

'No, she didn't say it. I know my daughter, and I can read between the lines.'

Vince's smile grew sad, and his eyes dropped. 'I wish I could have done things so much more differently, Linda. I think back now to what I said to her, and I could kick my own ass.'

'Papa! Gramma!' a little girl's voice squealed, running into the kitchen where they were having breakfast.

Linda and Vince got large, identical grins on their faces as they stood to greet their bright one year old grand-daughter, Mechelle. 'Chelley!' Linda greeted, scooping the girl up easily and giving her a big hug and kiss.

She handed her to Vince a few moments later, and Linda watched them with affection. Mechelle had been a huge part of Vince's change in attitude. He had swallowed his pride and had apologised numerous times to their son, Shane, just for the chance to be able to be a grandfather.

Linda knew her husband well, and now all that haunted him was their daughter's parting words. _'You are not my father, _Vince_, and I'm ashamed to call myself a McMahon. I have no father.'_

'Hey, Mom,' Shane greeted, walking into the kitchen with his wife, Isabelle, who smiled at her. 'Hey, Pop.'

'Hi, honey,' she smiled back, giving each of them a hug and a kiss. With Stephanie's sudden disappearance, the three remaining McMahons had gotten closer again, all of them missing their youngest.

After all the initial greetings, everyone sat down to a light brunch. As usual, Mechelle was the center of attention. Linda suddenly remembered Stephanie's letter once again, and she mentioned having gotten it yesterday morning.

Isabelle froze as Shane dropped his fork. 'Steph? How…how is she? _Where_ is she?'

Linda put down her own fork more quietly, and smiled at them, filled with mixed emotions. She pulled out the letter from her pocket and showed them. 'I have it right here.'

'Read it, Linda,' Isabelle urged. Vince and Shane were nodding, looking at her eagerly.

'Alright, but it's not all happy news,' she warned, before clearing her throat and reading it out loud. Linda had most of it already committed to memory, having read and re-read it numerous times.

'Chris was dying?' Vince asked in a shocked voice when she finished. 'If only she'd said something…'

'Mom, is there a full return address? Could we visit her? I mean, we should be getting tickets right now, right?' Shane asked, getting excited.

Linda shook her head sadly, knowing exactly how her son felt. 'No full return address on the envelope. She doesn't want to be found yet.'

'I feel so terrible for her,' Isabelle said softly, carefully wiping a tear away. 'All alone in a foreign country at a time like this? Chris having just died, and now with her new baby.'

'I have a grandson,' Vince said in awe.

'She gave him his father's name,' Linda confirmed, her smile widening. Her baby girl had a baby of her own, and she was still trying to believe it. She wanted so much to see him, to hold him. And to be there for her daughter.

She glanced briefly at Mechelle, who was concentrating intensely on playing with her fruits, not having realised that everyone around her were concerned with other things. She loved the little girl, and just looking at her made her want to see her grandson even more.

'What about Hunter?' Isabelle asked, looking at each of them. 'Does he know about this?'

Linda shook her head. 'I tried talking to him last night about it, but he didn't want to listen. I'm not sure he wants to know.'

'But he has a right to know, right? I mean, she did leave him quite suddenly, and with no explanation.'

'I think she would have written him a letter if she wanted to explain,' Shane said. 'I can't believe…I mean all these months, and she told no one. She shouldered it all herself. I can't even begin to imagine all the difficulties she had to go through.'

'She's our girl,' Vince said quietly. 'She's a McMahon. I'm sure she's handling herself just fine.'

*

22 May 2002

Stephanie watched Colby sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to his mother's anguish. She reached out hesitantly and stroked his fine, blonde hair. 'I love you so much,' she whispered. 'As much as I love your father. I miss…I miss…' She stopped, unable to go on any further as she began to sob softly.

She hurried out of the baby's room, and to her and- No, just hers now.

Stephanie hurried to her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. She held herself, unable to stop the tears from spilling. It was one month exactly to the day Chris died, and with each day she managed to live through the pain became worse. And now, four weeks later, it was more than she could stand, the pain in her heart becoming a physical ache in her chest. She was finding it hard to breathe.

Stephanie wanted to die, to leave behind a world that was so cruel it would select the one person she loved more than anything, waste him away into nothing and then take him away only one year after she had found him. She wanted to just not exist anymore.

But she knew she couldn't. Chris had left her with someone infinitely precious, and she had to take care of him. Their son needed her, and she was going to be strong. Because there was only the two of them left.

*

11 June 2002

Hunter was walking past Shane's dressing room, and suddenly stopped when he heard Stephanie's name being mentioned. He had been leaving the arena, one of the last wrestlers to do so, and was therefore grateful that no one could see him eavesdropping.

'I know what you mean,' Isabelle, Shane's wife, was saying. 'I wish she'd write again, and soon.'

He heard Shane sigh in frustration. 'I just…I don't want to be saying this, but it was so unfair of her to write once, never tell us where she is, and then just stop again!'

'Shane, I'm sure she's doing fine,' Isabelle soothed. 'You know Steph. She likes to do things her own way, and if she truly needed our help, then she'll ask us.'

'She can be so stubborn! Why doesn't she just come home?'

Isabelle laughed lightly. 'She's a McMahon, what more can I say? But just give her time, okay? Chris just died, and-'

Hunter froze, not hearing any more of their conversation. Chris just died? _Jericho_ was dead? He was unsure of what to think, how to feel. His mind turned to Stephanie, and he had to wonder how she was coping. Maybe-

'Hunter!'

Hunter jumped at the startled voice, and turned to face a surprised looking Shane and Isabelle. He hadn't heard them walking towards him. For a moment, he just stared at his brother-in-law, then abruptly turned away and left.

*

29 July 2002

'What in the hell just happened out there?' Vince raged, slamming the dressing room door shut behind him.

Hunter already felt bad enough as it was, and this was the last thing he needed. 'It was an accident, Vince. I'm sorry!'

'How do you expect me to run a professional business when my top guy doesn't even know how to goddamn wrestle?' It was more statement than a question.

Hunter's eyes flashed as his guilt increased. He knew he was at fault, having been easily suddenly distracted by a woman who had seemed like the mirror image of his estranged wife. Stephanie. But when he had turned his head for a closer look, taking his eyes off his opponent, she wasn't even there. 'Accidents happen, Vince. And this is the first in a very long time, so don't think-'

'Do you realise that the man you just knocked unconscious could die?' Vince interrupted, his own eyes flashing as he glared at him. 'Do you realise how serious this matter is?'

'Of course I do! I may hate the guy, but I didn't want to kill him! In this business, you know things like this can happen!'

Vince said nothing, tightening his lip and narrowing his eyes. 'I don't want to do this, but this has been coming for a long time. Not just your lacklustre attitude in the ring, but your alienation of everyone in the back. It's become a problem.'

Hunter stared at him, unsure of what to say or think. Yet, a small part of him was dying to hear the older man's answer to his question. 'Are you firing me?'

'I'm sorry, Hunter, but it's gone on for too long,' Vince said, his voice hard. 'I tolerated it for as long as I could, but no more. Ever since Steph-'

'Go to hell, Vince,' he spat out. 'That's where you belong.' He picked up his bag, not bothering to change out of his wrestling gear, and stalked out of the arena.

For the last time.


	8. Chapter Two - Part Three

Chapter Two

Part Three

****

07 November 2002

'You know what I dislike most about living here?' Stephanie asked as she walked into her friend's large, spacious house.

'You mean here in Australia?' Courtney Mitchell replied, leading her towards the back patio.

She loved hearing her friend talk, loved her accent. 'Yeah.' She put down Colby in the playpen Courtney had put up especially for him, and sat down on one of the two curved wooden benches. 'The difference in seasons. Around this time, I'm used to snow and cold. But sometimes it feels like I'm being baked in an oven.'

Courtney laughed. 'Are you kidding? Nothing beats an Australian Christmas! The barbecue, the cold beers, the swimming pool, and oh yeah, the oppressive heat!'

Stephanie shook her head with a slight chuckle. 'Now, how about that drink you promised me when I got here?'

'Coming right up,' Courtney promised, disappearing back into the house.

Stephanie turned to her son, smiling at him as he picked up a stuffed ball and tried to fit it into his mouth. He reminded her so much of her Chris. He had his father's blonde hair, though she had a feeling that it would turn darker as he got older, and his father's bright blue eyes. She gently pulled the ball out of his mouth, and was delighted when Colby smiled at her.

It was times like these she missed Chris the most. He should have been there, right beside her to watch their son's first smile, hear his first words, view his first steps. He should have been there, right beside her.

'Orange juice, right?' Courtney said, walking towards her with two large glasses.

'Thanks, Court,' she replied, taking her glass and taking a sip.

Courtney sat down on the other curved bench, and faced her with a smile. She said nothing, for which Stephanie was grateful. The past few months, she had been visiting her friend more often than usual. The empty house harboured too many memories of Chris, and it was still getting harder each day. For a while, the three of them sat in the peaceful heat, silent.

'Steph-'

'Don't,' Stephanie interrupted quietly. 'Please.'

Courtney sighed. 'I just don't get it. I really think you need to see your family again. It isn't healthy keeping all this grief inside.'

'I can't be crying every day, moaning my loss,' she replied, her voice still uncommonly calm and controlled. 'I miss him so much that it feels like it's slowly killing me, but I have to be strong. For Colby.'

'Then please, go home. Go to your family,' her friend urged. 'I know you miss them, and whether you want to admit it or not, you do need them.'

But Stephanie just shook her head. 'There are things about me you don't know, and if you knew them, you would probably kick me out here faster than I can say 'Let me explain'.'

'Steph, I really don't care about your past at the moment. What I do care is that you're okay, and at the moment you're not. I know you think you're being strong for Colby, but you aren't. The last thing he needs is an emotionally unhealthy mother.'

'Courtney, please, just drop it,' she asked tiredly. Stephanie appreciated her friend's concern, but there was no way she was going home. Australia was her home now. It had been hers and Chris's.

And now, hers and Colby's.

*

16 January 2003

A scowl came over Hunter's face as his eyes rested on his intruder. 'What are _you_ doing here?'

Shane smiled easily at him. 'Came to offer you a job.'

Hunter refused to react, just staring at him. 'Go away. I want nothing more to do with you and your insane family.'

The other man's smile dimmed slightly, but then he just shrugged. 'Hunter, you and I never really had a huge problem with each other. I know what my father did was unfair to you, and that this is all a little late, but to be honest, I've been worried about you.'

He snorted. 'Forget the sob story, McMahon. I'm not interested.'

He went to close the door, but Shane quickly pushed his way inside. 'Hear me out, okay?'

A flash of annoyance shot through him, and he wondered if it was a McMahon family trait that always brought it out of him. 'Five minutes, then I'm physically throwing you out of here.'

Shane took a deep breath. 'I wanted to see how you are. I wanted to come by earlier, but Isabelle thought that maybe you might have needed some time to yourself.'

'I'm fine. Thank you for coming. Now, _go away_.' Hunter opened the door even wider, pointedly.

'Whatever you say,' Shane grinned, walking out of the door. But he quickly turned back. 'I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'

Hunter slammed the door in his face.

*

22 April 2003

Stephanie kneeled gently down in front of the headstone, keeping her eyes glued firmly to the name etched forever in the granite. As it was in her heart.

Christopher Jericho.

'It's been a year,' she murmured softly, placing a bouquet of pink carnations down. Beside it, a single red rose. 'I got you these. The carnations means that I'll never forget you, and the rose… Well, I think it's pretty obvious what it means.'

Stephanie reached out and traced his name on the cold stone. 'I still miss you, even more than ever. I can't believe it's only been a year… It feels like a lifetime.'

She felt tears begin to form behind her eyes, but did nothing to stop them as they silently slid down her cheeks. 'God, I miss you so much…I miss your wonderful smile…' She stopped, finally wiping away tears with the palms of her hands.

For a long time she sat silently in front of the headstone, just gazing at his name. Her mind drifted to happier, though extremely brief, times with Chris. Even in his last week he had refused to give up, overjoyed with just being able to see their son.

Finally, she stood up slowly.

'I love you, Chris,' Stephanie whispered, before turning and walking away.

*

02 May 2003

Despite him vow, Hunter found himself beginning to open up to Shane. True to his promise, the other man had visited the next day, and then the next, and then the next. And the next day, everyday, for the next two months.

Hunter hadn't wanted to become friendly with any of the McMahons ever again, but Shane was extremely persistent – or more accurately, stubborn. It seemed like Shane was the only friend he had nowadays. Ever since Stephanie had left he had been pushing everyone away, alienating even his closest confidants.

'So, what do you say?' Shane asked, looking at him closely.

But he shook his head. 'That's the first thing you ask me everyday, and everyday my answer hasn't changed. No, I don't want a job at WCW.'

Shane shrugged. 'Fine, but you know it's there if you ever need it.'

Hunter said nothing, leading him into the kitchen. 'Drink?'

'Soda, if you have any.'

*

15 July 2003

'Still haven't heard from her?'

Shane looked up at Hunter, frowning in confusion. 'Who?'

The other man avoided his gaze. 'You know who.'

'I really don't. Who the hell are you talking about?'

There was a long moment of silence. 'Steph.'

Shane was stunned. He hadn't realised Hunter still thought about Stephanie. It had been two years since she had left. 'What?'

Hunter shrugged as if he didn't care about the answer.

However, Shane knew better. 'You still care about her, don't you?'

Hunter laughed without humour. 'I must be crazy, right?'

He frowned again, looking even more closely at the other man. He wanted to understand why Stephanie had strayed and sought comfort in the arms of Chris Jericho, a man she had supposedly hated. Just like the rest of the world, he and his parents had been shocked by the events of that _RAW_ two years ago. 'What happened between you two anyway?'

Hunter looked like he was struggling with the answer. 'I…it was…' He paused, sighing heavily. 'It was me. I pushed her away.'

Shane stared at him, unsure of how to react. 'I don't understand. I thought…I mean, Steph never said anything. It always seemed like things were pretty okay with you two.'

Hunter shook his head. 'After the first year, things began to deteriorate. I know it's all my fault, I've known for a long time. I just…I always picked fights with her, always made her angry, you know? I didn't know why back then.'

'But now?'

'Many people believe that I was the one who broke things off with Chyna, but it wasn't me. It was her. I had wanted a serious commitment, and she said she wasn't ready.' Hunter paused. 'That killed me. I always thought Chyna and I were, you know, soulmates. We were going to be together and all.'

Shane was surprised that Hunter was suddenly being so open about his past and his feelings. Especially since he had been so reticent for as long as he could remember. 'But it wasn't to be?'

'No,' Hunter said, staring out into the distance. 'Then all this stuff with Steph happened. I found myself falling for her, although it was only meant to have been business. She was just so…Stephanie. She was Stephanie, and I fell in love with her. But I thought it was Chyna all over again, and I…I guess I was scared. So I pushed her away.'

'She loved you, you know,' Shane replied quietly as he remembered the first time his sister had admitted that she had feelings for her husband. It had been just before _Judgment Day_ in 2000, Stephanie had been having dinner with him and Isabelle when Isabelle had made some innocent comment regarding Stephanie and Hunter's on-screen closeness, to which Stephanie had replied with the simple comment of 'I love him'.

Hunter shook his head. 'Loved being the operative word. As in past tense.' He paused. 'Besides, I'm over her.'

Shane almost laughed out loud at Hunter's transparency. 'No, you're not.'

Hunter smiled sadly. 'No. I guess I'm not.'

*

15 October 2003

'You are getting big, aren't you?' Stephanie grinned at her little boy, pulling down his blue shirt over his head.

Colby smiled back at her. He was beginning to look more and more like his father, and his smile was an exact replica of the one Chris used to flash at her. 'I'm big boy,' he replied proudly.

'That you are,' she replied affectionately, brushing back his dark blonde hair. 'Ready to go?'

Colby nodded. 'Uh huh.'

Stephanie helped him jump down from his bed, holding onto his hand as he led her down the hallway and out the door. She only let him go as she locked the front door, making sure that Colby was standing safely in front of her.

She didn't need the money, but she had managed to find a small, part time job at a nearby newsagency. She still had quite a large amount in the bank, money that she and Chris had taken before leaving America, having emptied out their savings accounts. Although they had some questions to answer at Customs, they had managed to get past. More than anything, her new job was a way for her to move on with her life, to get out there and meet people.

To become a normal person again.

'Hey there, kiddo!' Courtney's voice greeted as Stephanie turned around.

Colby grinned happily, running towards his favourite 'other person'. 'Courty!'

Courtney laughed as she picked up Colby and whirled him around in a big circle. 'How's my favourite little man? Ready to have some serious fun?'

Colby nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah! Fun!'

Stephanie couldn't take her eyes off the happy, carefree little boy in her friend's arms. She loved him so much, and she had no idea what she would do if something ever happened to him. She knew that it had been her son who had kept her sane and focused after Chris's death, however hard it had been. However hard it still was.

'Thanks so much for doing this, Court,' she said gratefully, shouldering her bag and walking towards them. Her friend was babysitting Colby as she worked her short, five hour afternoon shift at the newsagency.

Courtney sighed exasperatedly. 'How many times do I have to tell you? It's really okay. Why else would I have practically begged to do it?'

Stephanie smiled. 'I know, I just…I just wanted to say thank you, for always being there, you know.'

'Hey, what are friends for? Anyway, you'd better go or you're going to be late.'

Stephanie picked up Colby, hugging him tightly. 'Got a kiss for your old Mom?' she asked, smiling at him.

Colby leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 'Bye, Mommy!'

'See you later, Prince Charming.'

He laughed in delight at her nickname for him, giving her neck a little squeeze. Stephanie always found it hard leaving Colby behind, and now was no exception. She held him for a little longer, before finally setting him on the ground.

He was absolutely the most precious part her life.


	9. Chapter Two - Part Four

Chapter Two

Part Four

20 December 2003 

'Do you, Chyna, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in hard times, till death do you part?' 

A bright smile shined over her face. 'I do.' 

The minister smiled. 'Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' 

Hunter joined in the wild cheering, clapping loudly as Billy leaned down and kissed his new bride. 'About time!' he grinned happily. 

'They look great together, don't they?' Shane commented beside him, also clapping hard. 

He nodded enthusiastically, smiling at his ex-girlfriend as they walked past their pew. However, a pang of regret came over him when he realised that his wedding wasn't as…traditional as Chyna's had been. A traditional wedding was the very least that Stephanie had deserved. 

* 

'Hey, you,' a familiar voice greeted from behind him. 

Hunter looked up and smiled at Jessica as she sat down across from him. They were still at the wedding reception, Chyna and Billy having had just left for their honeymoon. 'Hey, kid.' 

'Looking a little lonely out here by yourself?' she said, a hint of question in her voice. 'Everyone else is out there having a good time.'

He shrugged. 'I am having a good time. I'm just, you know, thinking.' 

Jessica looked at him closely, a thoughtful look on her face. 'About…Stephanie?' 

Hunter was surprised, but he quickly tried to hide it. 'No, of course not.' 

She raised an eyebrow. 'Do you have any idea how obvious you can be?' 

He sighed. 'That evident, huh?' 

'Well, not really. Actually, Chy and I were talking a couple of night ago about the two of you.' 

He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?' 

'We were just, you know, worried about you.' 

It had taken awhile for Hunter to forgive Jessica for not only having known about Stephanie's affair with Jericho, and having sided with her as well. Hell, he was pretty sure Jessica had _encouraged Stephanie. He shook his head. 'What is the deal with everyone thinking that I'm not okay? I'm just fine!' _

'No, you aren't,' Jessica argued. 'You've lost lots of weight since she left. I mean, you're looking more like the Hunter who first entered the WWF. You've lost practically ninety percent of your friends, and you never go out anymore. You've become a bit of a recluse, really. So very unlike the Hunter we all knew and love.' 

'What makes you think this has anything to do with Steph?' he shot back. 

'Call it a lucky guess.' 

'Let's not, okay?' he asked, almost begging. Hunter had had more than enough talks about Stephanie with Shane to last him two lifetimes. 

Jessica sighed softly. 'It's been nearly two and a half years, Hunter. I love Steph to death, even though I haven't heard from her in so long, but don't you think it's time that you move on with your life? Just let her go.'

_Just let her go. _

Four little words, seemingly so simple. Just. Let. Her. Go. 

Problem was, Hunter didn't want to.

* 

14 April 2004 

Stephanie quickly wiped her hands on her apron before opening the door. She was surprised to find Todd Blair standing before her with a couple of colourfully wrapped packages. 'Uh, hi.' 

Todd smiled brightly at her. He had moved into Courtney's house a few streets over just two months ago, after her friend had moved away. 'Hey, Steph!' 

She smiled back, still a little confused. 'I don't mean to sound rude, but I wasn't expecting you.'

'Oh, I know.' He offered her the two packages. 'Actually, I just came by to drop these off.' 

Stephanie stared at them warily. 'I don't understand.' 

'Well, I remember you telling me that you like to spend Colby's birthday alone, just the two of you, so I thought I'd drop these off early. I hope you don't mind.' 

She was a little stunned. 'I wasn't…I mean, you really shouldn't have.' 

'I know, but you and Colby have been so nice to me. And I really wanted to get him something.' Todd laughed lightly. 'Besides, I thought all kids loved getting presents.'

Stephanie was trying to think of a polite way to refuse them. She really didn't know Todd well enough to be receiving presents from him. Granted, they weren't actually for her but for Colby, but still. 'I'm not sure if-' 

'Please, just take them,' he interrupted gently. 'It's not that much anyway, just a couple of toys that I thought Colby might like.' 

Really, where was the harm in accepting them? She finally nodded, smiling gratefully as she took the packages from him. 'Thank you, I really appreciate it.'

Todd smiled back. 'No problem. Please say 'happy birthday' to him, and I hope he enjoys them.' 

'I will.' 

Stephanie closed the door behind him, and looked down at the presents in her hand_s_. They were somewhat heavy, and she was curious as to what they could be.

'Oh! Presents!' an excited voice exclaimed from the living room doorframe. 

She grinned, lifting them out of his reach as Colby sprinted towards them. 'Not yet, sweetie. Tomorrow.' 

He pouted. 'But I want it now!' 

'I know you do, but tomorrow is your birthday, remember? And besides, that means more for tomorrow.'

Colby frowned slightly, as if thinking it over. Then, he looked up at her with some suspicion. 'More tomorrow?' 

Stephanie laughed, gently ruffling his hair. 'That's right. When my Prince Charming turns a big two!

It also didn't escape her that it was nearly two years since Chris's death. 

* 

30 May 2004 

'Jess, this better not be what I'm thinking it is,' Hunter muttered under his breath, trying to keep the smile on his face as he watched the approaching couple come closer. 

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Jessica muttered back, also trying to keep the smile on her face. 

'I swear, if-' 

'Hey, baby,' Raven greeted Jessica loudly, interrupting Hunter's low reply. Jessica's boyfriend leaned down and gave her a brief kiss, before straightening up and pulling the woman with him forward. 'I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend of mine along.' 

'We don't mind at all, do we, Hunter?' Jessica replied, looking at him innocently. 

Hunter felt his stomach tighten slightly as he looked at the other woman. She was a rather tall blonde, with deep green eyes, a charming smile and a very attractive face. 'No, not at all.' 

'Great,' Raven beamed. 'Darna, you remember Jessica? And this is Hunter Helsmley. Hunter, Darna Stark.' 

Darna smiled at him, offering her hand. 'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' 

He shook her hand, surprised at her firm grip. 'Likewise.' 

'Shall we go in then?' Jessica asked, wrapping an arm around Raven's waist. She grinned sweetly at Hunter, as if her extremely obvious matchmaking wasn't at all happening. She and Raven walked into the restaurant, leaving him with Darna.

'After you,' he said, trying his best to be friendly. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, because he did. It was just… 

Darna wasn't Stephanie. 

* 

18 July 2004 

Stephanie wasn't completely sure how it happened, but she now found herself sharing a house with Todd Blair. They had been talking, outraged by the sudden hike in interest rates, bank charges, petrol prices, by the increase in the general costs of living, and then all of a sudden she was helping him pack his stuff to move into her house. 

That had been a week ago. Stephanie still wasn't fully comfortable with the idea, but Colby was extremely excited at the prospect of another person living in the house. He had grown very close to Todd, which she had tried to resist at first. Not because she didn't like Todd, but because…because… 

She found it hard to admit to herself, but the prospect of another man living in her house was terrifying. She was afraid that Todd would diminish Chris's memory. Although it had been over two years ago, Stephanie still felt her his death keenly. The idea of moving on, taking a new man into her life was unthinkable.

'You've been such a great friend to me,' Todd had told her, making it clear that their relationship was only ever going to be platonic. It was that simple statement that had made her extend her house to him, and he had agreed. 

'Colby, honey, can you please get me that box?' Stephanie asked, pointing to the empty cardboard box that was sitting beside him. 

Colby stood up, and dragged it over to where she was taking out Todd's books out of the shelves. 'Want me to help?' he asked, looking at her hopefully. 

She grinned down at him, her heart almost bursting with love at her son. Colby was the most precocious, sweetest little boy she had ever come across. 'I'll pass you the books, and you put them in the box. How's that?' 

He beamed at her. 'Really?' 

'Sure. Prince Charming doesn't think he can just sit back and watch his Mom do everything, does he?' 

'And neither can I,' a voice said behind her. 

Stephanie turned around and looked at Todd, who had obviously just arrived after having dropped off several boxes at her house. 'Back already?'

He grinned at her. 'Steph, it's only a few streets over.' He shook his head. 'And I really don't think you should be doing anything at all.' 

'We're happy to help, aren't we, honey?' Stephanie said, looking down at Colby, who nodded emphatically. 'See?' 

'Well, thank you.' 

'Really, it's-' 

'Not just for helping,' Todd interrupted, shaking his head slowly. 'But for opening your lives to me, and your home.' 

Home. 

The word suddenly hit Stephanie hard, and she found herself homesick for the first time since she had moved to Australia. Not of her house only a few streets over, but of her home back in America. She missed her family, whom she had refused to think about since having written that letter about Chris's death, and Colby's birth. 

And for the first time since she had moved to Australia, she missed Hunter. 

* 

08 September 2004 

Darna smiled up at him, breathing a little heavily. 'Having fun?' 

Despite himself, Hunter was surprised that he was having a great time. 'I am. I never realised how fun air hockey is!' 

The puck shot straight past his 'defender'. Darna had won, 7-0. She laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. 'I had two older brothers whom I loved trying to beat!' 

'I didn't even score one,' he sighed, but he was smiling. He pushed away his 'defender' and walked towards her. 'How about some ice cream?' 

'I would love one,' Darna grinned up at him. 

The two of them walked out of the arcade, filled with teenagers, and towards Baskin Robbins further down the street. In the past three months, Hunter had found himself irresistibly drawn to Darna. She had the most infectious personality, which made him want to be with her. 

Yet something kept holding him back from fully being _with her. And it wasn't lack of interest from Darna. _

Hunter opened the door to Baskin Robbins for her. 'Let me guess…triple scoop sundae?'

She smiled coyly. 'Looks like you know everything I like already.' 

He knew that there really wasn't anything behind her comment, but he lost a little of his smile and he looked away. '_What the hell is wrong with you?' he asked himself angrily. '__There's a beautiful woman practically throwing __herself at you, but all you can think about is-' _

Hunter quickly cut that thought off, and turned back to Darna. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she gazed at him. He smiled again. 'Is that a good thing?' 

She had lost a bit of her cheerful self, but she nodded nonetheless. 'I'd say so. Better than not knowing anything about me at all.' 

They ordered their sundaes, and sat down to a private table in the back. There were a few minutes of silence as they started on their sundaes. 

Finally, Darna pointedly cleared her throat. 'I think we need to talk.' 

Hunter forced a smile. 'I don't understand.' 

But she just smiled back, and it looked as forced as his. 'Jess told me about your ex-wife.' 

'Wife,' he quickly corrected, before catching himself. He turned away, cursing himself once again. 

'Sorry, my mist-' 

'No, don't be,' Hunter interrupted, putting down his spoon. He looked at her. 'I should be the one who's sorry. I'm just… I mean, I guess I'm just not ready.' 

Darna nodded. 'I understand.' 

'Darna-' 

She quickly shook her head, smiling. There was no hint of bitterness or anger in her eyes. Just regret and…understanding. 'Hunter, I do understand. However much I envy the woman who has your heart.' She frowned slightly. 'That sounded really corny, didn't it?' 

Hunter laughed lightly. 'Not at all. And thank you. For understanding, I mean.' 

Darna shrugged it off, scooping a spoon of chocolate'n'peanut butter into her mouth. She swallowed, then looked quizzically at him. 'So, why aren't you with her now? Why don't you go after her?' 

Hunter smiled sadly. 'If only I knew where to start.' 

* 

28 November 2004

Stephanie had yet to feel fully comfortable with Todd. In the four months they had been living together, she had gotten to know quite a lot of things about him. Many of which she wished she had known before having agreed for him to move in with her and Colby. 

The McMahon in her was dying to throw him out, but the Todd that her son knew was still the same Todd that he had fallen in love with. Colby knew nothing of Todd's more unpleasant traits. 

'Steph?' she heard his voice call her, a hint of impatience in it. 

Stephanie shook her head to clear it, and turned to face him. 'Sorry, Todd.' 

He smiled, though it looked forced. 'It's cool. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.' 

She forced a smile of her own. 'Didn't we go out last night? I hate leaving Colby with Fiona. He doesn't like her.' 

Todd sighed. 'Steph, Colby is going to have to learn that he can't like every single person he comes across.' 

Stephanie stared at him for a moment, biting her lower lip slightly. More than anything, it was his tone that she hated.

'So, what do you say?' he prompted. 

She paused for a moment. 'I think I'm just going to stay home tonight. I promised Colby I'd watch some videos with him.' 

Todd frowned. 'Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather go out and have some fun?' 

'Being with my son is fun,' she replied though clenched teeth. 'And I am _not breaking any promises to him.' _

He put up his hand in mock surrender. 'Okay, okay. We'll stay in tonight.' Irritation tainted his tone. 

Stephanie bit her lower lip again. 'If you want to go out tonight, don't let me stop you.' 

'No, I _said_ we'll stay in tonight!' Todd's quicksilver temper was something that she hadn't expected. 

Although she had disowned her father and his name, Stephanie was still a McMahon. 'Don't you dare even start, Todd! Moving in with me doesn't give you the right to dictate my every move! This is-' 

'Fine! I'm going out!' he barked, glaring at her. He stalked out of the kitchen, and a few seconds later the echo of the front door slamming reverberated throughout the house. 

Stephanie took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, glad that at least Colby wasn't around to witness their latest argument. The first time Colby had heard his mother angry, he had been stunned. Although it hadn't been directed at him, it had taken her an hour to explain that sometimes people get angry. 

As much as she loved being a parent, she just wished that she wasn't doing it alone. Todd wasn't Colby's father, and he never would be. Stephanie wanted her Chris back. Not just to be a father to their son, but to be beside her, to be with her. 

She wanted her family to be whole again


	10. Chapter Three - Part One

ChapterThree

Part One

09 April 2005 

'It's me. I need…I need your help.' 

Hunter's eyes travelled to the little boy clutching at Stephanie's leg. Despite having been wishing for this day for the past three years, despite looking very tired and unhealthy, the memory of what she had done to him all those years ago suddenly resurfaced. 

His hardened himself, almost on instinct. 'And you came to _me?' _

A flicker of pain came over her face, but it was quickly replaced with acceptance. 'I understand,' she said softly. She bent down and picked up the little boy, who was frowning slightly up at him. 

Hunter watched as she turned her back on him. As she began to walk away, the boy tightened his hold around her back. Stephanie cried out in pain, and actually stumbled a step. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Hunter hurried towards her and took the boy from her. He looked into her face, and was surprised to see her crying. She had covered her face with her hands, but he could hear her sobs and see her frail body shaking. He was unnerved to see her so…uncomposed. 

He set the boy down on the ground, and placed a hand gently on her back. Stephanie flinched from his touch, hissing as if he'd burnt her. Or if he'd touched something painful. 

'Steph?' he asked softly, a frown beginning to form on his face. Hunter didn't want to be thinking what he was thinking, but he was compelled. 

When she didn't reply, he gently picked up the bottom end of her shirt and lifted it. Stephanie's back was covered with ugly bruises, and ugly red welts were crisscrossing over the bruises. Some of them looked as if they were at least a few days old, already beginning to fade. But most were obviously fresh, just beginning to darken. 

Hunter felt his heart drop, and a feeling of nausea began in the pit of his stomach. 'Oh god…Steph…' 

* 

'Who did that to you?' Hunter demanded, pacing angrily in front of her. 'If I ever-' 

Stephanie shook her head as she felt Colby's hand tightening around hers. 'Hunter, it's okay.' 

'That's just it!' he cried out, whirling to face her. 'It's _not okay! How dare they lay one finger on you!' _

His reaction to her appearance at his doorstep was not a surprise. But this, now? Stephanie was stunned. It was completely unexpected. 'Hunter, please.' 

She saw him clench both fists tightly beside his leg, then he took a deep breath and faced her. He had a look of anguish on his face. 'How could anyone ever do that to you?' 

'I need your help,' she asked again, keeping her voice as even as she could. 'I need your help, Hunter. Please.' 

Hunter nodded, kneeling in front of her. 'Anything, Steph. Anything you want.' 

'I need…I need a place to stay. Just for a little while.' 

A small smile came over his face. 'Welcome home, Stephanie.' 

Stephanie felt her heart expand at the sight of such a cherished smile. She felt tears begin to form again, and she smiled back at him. It was only small, but it was genuine. 'Thank you.' 

'So, where is your stuff?' 

She tightened her arm around Colby, pulling him closer to her. 'This is it. Me, and my son.' 

* 

10 April 2005 

Hunter couldn't stop staring at the little boy. Colby Christopher Jericho. Stephanie's son. Stephanie and Jericho's son. Every now and then, whenever Colby turned to a certain angle, it hit Hunter how much the boy looked like his father. 

'Mr Hunter,' he was saying, smiling up at him. 'I want to thank you for buying me so many stuff.' 

He smiled back, reaching over and smoothing the boy's unruly blond hair back, loving his accent. He had offered to take Colby shopping for some clothes, seeing as they had left Australia with only their identification. Stephanie, although understandably reluctant, had finally agreed, though with promises to pay him back. 

Hunter, having insisted that she stay at home and rest, was now having lunch with the boy. His car was already full of shopping bags. He had been surprised at how much fun he was having, buying everything that Colby had shown the slightest interest in. Clothes, shoes, toys, books. 

'I was happy to do it,' he smiled. 

Colby suddenly turned serious. 'And I want to thank you for letting us into your house.' 

Hunter was surprised at the precocity of the boy. 'I'm not sure if your Mom ever told you, but it's also her house.' 

'It is?' 

He nodded. 'It is. She was the one who picked it out, as a matter of fact.' He hesitated. 'What has your Mom told you about me?' 

Colby took a sip of his Coke before answering. 'Mom said that you were her friend.' 

As intelligent as the boy obviously was, he was still only three years old. Hunter wouldn't expect him to understand all about his previous relationship, and marriage, to Stephanie. He smiled at him again. 'That's right. She was my bestfriend, from a long time ago.' 

Four years _was a long time. _

* 

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Stephanie put down the receiver back on its cradle before she had even started to dial the number. She had gone through a million different speeches on the plane ride over, yet none of them seemed right. Every time she picked up the phone, her mind went blank. 

'_Just do it,' she commanded herself sternly. '__She's your mother. Just call her.' _

Stephanie picked it up one again, tightening her hold on the receiver least she put it down again. Breathing hard, her heart racing, she quickly dialled the number, surprised she could still remember it after all this time. 

One ring. Two rings. Three. Four. There was no one home. Five rings. Si- 

'Hello?' an extremely familiar, and sorely missed, voice answered, sounding tired. 

Stephanie's throat closed up, and she almost choked. No words came out. 

'Hello?' Linda repeated. 'Is anyone there? If this is another prank call, I've got-' 

'Mom!' she finally burst out, her emotions getting the better of her as she started to cry. 

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Then, 'Stephanie?' 

She nodded, pressing the phone hard against her ear. 'I need you,' she sobbed. 'I need you, Mom.' 

'Oh, my baby,' Linda breathed out, sounding as if she too had started to cry. 'My poor baby…just tell me where you are, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can.' 

'I'm back home,' Stephanie said, the words having the most amazing effect on her. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her chest. 'I'm finally back home, Mom.' 

'At…at Hunter's?' 

She nodded again, closing her eyes as a sudden feeling of relief washed over her. 'I'm home.' 

* 

Linda McMahon couldn't believe the physical change in her daughter. She couldn't stop touching her thin face, and pushing back her now short, blonde hair. To make herself believe that her little baby girl was really, and finally, in front of her again. 

'I said _no,' Stephanie repeated firmly. However long she may have been gone and through whatever may have happened to her, the McMahon stubbornness seemed to have not deteriorated. _

'Steph, honey, he's your father,' Linda pleaded. Vince had not been at home when she had received the call, and she had not found the time to let him know. In fact, Linda was surprised she had managed to get to Hunter's place in one piece at all. It had taken her ninety minutes to drive the usually two hour trip. But those ninety minutes felt like it had been stretched to eternity. 

'I don't care, Mom,' Stephanie said, shaking her head. 'Besides, I don't have a father.' 

Linda sighed softly. It hurt her that her family was fighting. Still, she was more than happy to see Stephanie back in America again. But she looked so tortured. There was so much pain in her eyes, and all Linda wanted to do was get rid of it. 

'Alright, have it your way,' she finally gave in. She pushed back the errant blonde stray that kept falling over Stephanie's eyes. 'And where is my grandson?' 

A true smile lit up Stephanie's face, reminding Linda of the little girl who used to wake up early on Christmas mornings and run around the house waking everyone else up as well. 

'He's the most amazing boy, Mom,' Stephanie said. 'He's so smart, and so adorable.' Her smile turned sad. 'He looks so much like Chris…' 

Just then, the two of them heard the front door open, and Stephanie hastily stood up, suddenly tense. Linda watched her in surprise, and was shocked to find a look of fear crossing her daughter's face. Then, she visibly relaxed, her shoulders dropping. 

'It's not him,' Stephanie whispered. 'Not anymore.' 

'Mommy, I'm back!' a boy's voice called out from the entrance hall. 

Linda looked eagerly towards the voice, and was delighted to see a small boy of about three run into the room and straight into Stephanie's arms. Stephanie lifted her son easily, the look of torment momentarily gone from her face, replaced by one of great joy. From the angle that Linda could see him from, the boy looked like a miniature version of Chris Jericho. 

Colby Christopher Jericho. 

No wonder Stephanie had named him partly after his father. 

'How's my Prince Charming?' Stephanie asked her son, smoothing back his blonde hair. 

Colby smiled happily. 'Great! Mr Helmsley bought me lots of things!' 

Linda couldn't help but grin at the boy's delightful and clear Australian accent. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hunter walk into the room, arms laded with packages. She turned, and was touched to see him looking at mother and son with obvious affection in his eyes. Shane had told her that Hunter still loved Stephanie, but Linda had never fully believed him. Until now. 

'He did, did he? Did you remember to say thank you?' 

Colby nodded. 'Yes, and we had lunch together as well. Maccas!' 

'Uh, Maccas?' Linda asked, and when Stephanie and Colby looked at her, she was surprised to realise she had asked it out loud. 

'McDonalds, Mom,' Stephanie explained. 'It's an Australian term, apparently.' 

Colby grinned favourably at Linda. He was so adorably cute. 'Hi!' 

Linda stood, facing him. 'Hi, there, Colby.' 

'Sweetie, I want you to meet someone very special,' Stephanie said, smiling at her. 'Colby, this is my mother, Linda McMahon, your grandma.' 

A small frown came over the boy's face, as if he was trying to process this new piece of information. 'My nanna?' 

Stephanie nodded. 'That's right.' 

He smiled again, looking back at Linda. 'It's nice to meet you, Nanna Linda.' 

Linda was happily surprised when he reached out and gave her a hug around her neck. She looked at him in awe as it suddenly started to sink in. Her grandson. 

_Stephanie's son._


	11. Chapter Three - Part Two

Chapter Three

Part Two

15 April 2005

'Hunter, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Colby,' Stephanie said, not taking her eyes off her son, who was ecstatically getting through a huge mound of presents that had been waiting for him that morning.

She turned to him briefly, smiling. 'For what you've done for the both of us.'

Hunter smiled gently at her, shaking his head. 'Just having you back is more than enough thanks, Steph. I'm…I'm just glad to have you back home.'

She felt a little warning bell go off in her mind. She wasn't ready for another relationship, much less another one with Hunter. Chris's death, although nearly three years old, was too still fresh in her mind. As was the pain and humiliation she experienced at the hands of Todd. No, it was much too soon.

Stephanie looked away, not saying anything. However, today was her son's birthday, and she refused to let anything ruin it, so she turned back to him, smiling back. She also didn't want any kind of dissent between her and Hunter. However, just as she opened her mouth to reply, they heard the doorbell ring.

She felt her heart begin to suddenly pound against her ribs.

'_Stop it!' Stephanie commanded herself sharply. '__It's Hunter's house, and it's someone for him. There is no way__ Todd could ever know where I am.'_

'They're here,' Hunter said, flashing her a quick grin and walking away.

They?

A different kind of nervousness came over her. He was definitely up to something, and she was afraid to find out what it was.

*

Although he had taken Stephanie's thoughts into consideration, Hunter hadn't been able to help himself. She had said that she wasn't yet ready to face the rest of her family, having made Linda promise not to mention anything and had threatened to leave again. He had been stunned when Linda had kept her word.

But this was more than just special occasion, more than Colby's third birthday. It was Stephanie's homecoming. He knew how important she was to many people, and he wanted her to know how deeply she had been missed, how much she was still loved. Especially after the lousy couple of years she had had.

He opened the door, and was greeted by a group of package-laden people. Linda and Vince; Isabelle and Shane, with their four year old daughter, Mechelle, and ten month old son, Ryan; Jessica and Raven, with their six month old twin boys, Andre Michael and Lucas Jonathan; and to his surprise, Chyna and Billy, with their one year old daughter, Joan.

'Where is she?' Shane asked eagerly, straining to look over Hunter's shoulders above his brightly wrapped gifts. '_How is she?'_

Hunter stepped aside to let them all in. He smiled at the excited anticipation on everyone's face.

Although Stephanie was still very thin, she had gotten the colour back into her face and didn't look quite so sickly anymore. The blonde was slowly being washed away, and she had taken out her green contacts, so they weren't going to be too shocked at her appearance.

'Shane, wait!' Linda suddenly called out in a loud whisper, which made everyone turn to her in surprise. 'I…I think that maybe I should go and see her first,' she suggested. 'It's going to be a huge shock if all of us just shows up at once, and I don't want to scare her away. Just let me prepare her, okay?'

'But-'

'I think she's right,' Hunter agreed, cutting Vince off. Although not having second thoughts about his decision to surprise Stephanie, he knew that she was very vulnerable and sensitive at the moment. 'Just stay out of sight for a few moments.'

As he turned away, he caught Chyna's eye. She smiled at him, nodding encouraging as she put down her bag of gifts, Joan still in her arms. Hunter was grateful for her and Billy showing up, silently reminding himself to thank Jessica later for having called them.

*

Stephanie heard muffled voices out in the lobby, and she felt her hands begin to sweat. She thought she had heard Shane's voice, but she wasn't sure.

'Look, Mom!' Colby called out happily. 'Isn't it cool?'

She looked down, and had a mini heart-attack when she saw the toy that her son was holding up for her to see. It was one of those old, stuffed wrestler toys she had loved when growing up. This one was of Randy Savage in full Macho Man gear.

'Is it something bad?' Colby asked worriedly, obviously having noticed her reaction to his new present.

Stephanie shook her head quickly, kneeling down beside him and taking the toy from him. 'No, not at all,' she smiled at him. 'I used to have one of these when I was little.'

Wrestling. She wondered if she would ever get away from it.

'Steph?' she heard Hunter call out, and she looked up. However, she froze when she saw her mother standing beside him, her arms full of brightly wrapped parcels.

'Hi, honey,' Linda smiled gently at her. She turned her attention to Colby. 'Hello, Colby. Do you remember me?'

'Sure,' Colby replied. 'Nanna Linda!'

Linda laughed, walking towards them and kneeling beside Colby. 'That's right. And look what I brought for you.'

'Wow! More presents!' Colby stood up and hugged Linda, much to the older woman's delight. 'Thank you!'

'Happy Birthday, Colby.'

Stephanie felt her heart expand at the sight of her son hugging her mother, and she felt tears begin to form in the back of her eyes. If she had any regrets about coming back to America, all of them promptly disappeared at the look of pure happiness on Colby's face.

As Colby started to open one of Linda's parcels, her mother turned to her, standing up and helping Stephanie do the same. 'I have something for you as well, Steph.'

She knew what her mother was talking about, or at least suspected, but she still looked at her expectantly. Her heart had started to race again, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach beginning to flutter. She didn't trust herself to speak.

Linda looked towards Hunter, and nodded slightly.

Stephanie also turned to look in the same direction, and almost fainted at the scene that greeted her. Her friends. Her family.

*

Shane stared at his baby sister. She looked so different, but so familiar. Not the woman that had left the country all those years ago, but the little girl who had cried when she had badly scraped her knee after falling off a tree.

Stephanie was pale with shock at the sight of them, he could tell. But he had never been so happy to see anyone in his life before. He all but ran the few metres of distance separating them, quickly dropping the parcels on the floor, and threw his arms around her.

'Steph, it's so good to see you!' he said, hugging her fiercely.

However, emotional as he was, Shane did notice that she wasn't returning his hold. But he didn't really care at that moment. Stephanie was back. His baby sister was finally back!

Over Stephanie's shoulder, his eyes travelled down to the little boy who was watching him with wary curiosity. His nephew.

*

Jessica handed Lucas Jonathan to the person nearest to her, who happened to be Hunter, and raced over to where Stephanie had managed to pull herself away from Shane. She threw her arms around her bestfriend, trying hard to keep back her tears.

'Jess?' Stephanie whispered, sounding as if she didn't quite believe it.

'My god, you bitch!' Jessica laughed, hoping she didn't sound too hysterical. 'Where the hell have you been? I've missed you!'

She had been surprised at the very obvious decline of Stephanie's health, and she was also concerned. She wondered if it had something to do with Chris's death, or whether it was something else. Jessica had estimated that it had been nearly three years since her friend's passing, having mourned him despite not knowing the exact date, and knew that it couldn't be the reason for Stephanie's poor health.

Or could it?

Jessica had seen Stephanie and Chris together, and had been amazed at their compatibility. Every time she had looked at them she had always wondered why it had taken so long for two people who were so unmistakably perfect for each other to finally get together.

Stephanie pulled away from her as well. Jessica frowned slightly, hurt. Something was definitely going on with her friend, and it wasn't Chris. Or at least, it wasn't _just Chris._

But before she could ask, Isabelle came up from behind her and hugged her sister-in-law. Jessica took a step back, and her eyes caught hold of the little boy who was watching Stephanie with a concerned frown on his face. This must be Colby, Stephanie's son.

Although not surprised, Jessica was still stunned at the similarity between the little boy and his father.

*

'Mommy?' a small voice was calling beside her, tugging on the bottom of her top.

Stephanie looked down at Colby, trying to disentangle herself from the sudden group of people around her. However, at the boy's word, everyone suddenly just stopped and watched them.

'Mom, are you okay?' Colby asked worriedly, looking a little distressed.

She bent down and framed his face with both her hands, smiling at him. She hated seeing him upset, but his concern touched her deeply. 'What makes you ask that, Prince Charming?'

He stared into her face, not glancing at anybody else. 'Lots of people, and I don't know them. And you don't look happy.'

Stephanie pulled him towards her, hugging him tightly. 'Oh, baby, I'm very happy. All of these people are friends and family, and they're here to meet you.'

'Are you sure?' Colby asked, his voice muffled slightly as he pressed his face against her neck, his arms tightening around her. Although he was a very outgoing little boy, large groups of strangers tended to frighten him.

'I'm very sure,' she assured him. 'They're here for your birthday, Colby. It's like a party.'

Colby straightened up, smiling again. 'A party? For me?'

Stephanie smiled back. Although overwhelmed didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling at the sight of so many missed faces, she had to admit to herself that she was actually glad they were all here. 'Especially for you.'

She looked up and was surprised to find that everyone was staring at her. She stood up self consciously, looking down and smoothing back her son's dark blonde hair. However, when she looked back up again, one face she had missed earlier caught her eye.

Vince.

*

Vince stared at the much missed face of his daughter, and a feeling of shame swept through him. He hadn't been there for her when she had needed him the most, and as she looked back at him with eyes that revealed nothing, he feared that he had lost her.

Then, she smiled. It was small, and it was reluctant. But it was a smile nevertheless. 'Dad.'

He felt tears of joy behind his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. 'Stephanie.'

She walked towards him, her son's hand firmly in hers, and stopped within arms length from him. She bent down and picked up the little boy, who stared curiously at him.

'Colby, I want you to meet someone.'

Colby smiled at him, and Vince felt instantly in love with the boy. His grandson. Stephanie's son.

'This is my father. Your grandfather.'

He quickly turned back to Stephanie's face, who was looking at him with tears in her eyes. And still smiling.

'Hi,' Colby greeted with a small voice.

Vince turned to look at him. Deep down he knew that it was him who had ripped apart his family all those years ago, starting with the alienation of his son. He had placed business before family, and had paid dearly for it. It had taken the birth of his first grandchild to make him come to his senses. Fortunately for him, his children were as forgiving as their mother. 'Hello, Colby.'

The little boy smiled, and Vince was reminded of Chris Jericho. 'Can I call you Grandpa?'

He couldn't help smiling back. 'Grandpa sounds good.'


	12. Chapter Three - Part Three

Chapter Three

Part Three

22 April 2005

Stephanie woke up, and a feeling of emptiness swept over her almost instantly. Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes, and she tried to force them back. But it was no use, and she turned, sobbing silently against her pillow. Today it was going to be even harder than usual.

Chris was half a world away.

Although three years had lessened the pain somewhat, she still missed him as fiercely as she had that first morning she woke without him beside her.

Chris…

She remembered his smile. His laugh. The way he said her name. The way he kissed her. The way he held her. All the times he ever told her he loved her. Stephanie remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on his son.

The soft knock on the door interrupted her memories, and she quickly wiped away her tears as she sat up. 'Who is it?'

'Mommy?'

'Prince Charming. Come on in.'

Colby slowly pushed open the door and walked towards the bed, climbing up and wrapping his arms around her. He had been given his own room across the hall from hers. Stephanie knew that he was too young to understand the significance of the date, but his actions surprised her.

'What's the matter, honey?' she asked gently, smoothing back his messy hair from his face.

'I had a bad dream,' he sobbed softly against her neck.

She tightened her hold around him. 'You want to talk about it?' She felt him shake his head. 'It's okay, baby. I'm here, and as long as we're together, nothing can scare us. You remember?'

'Yes, Mommy.'

Stephanie longed to hear the word 'Daddy' from Colby's lips, but knew that if he ever did, it would be…it wouldn't be the same.

Chris…

She missed him so much.

*

05 May 2005

'Hunter?'

He looked up, and smiled. 'Stephanie. What's up?'

She looked uncomfortable, and she avoided looking directly at him. 'I wanted to talk to you about something.'

Hunter felt his heart begin to sink. 'Um, okay. What about?' 

'During the past four weeks, you've been so generous to Colby and I,' she started, her voice soft. 'And…and…' 

He stared at the woman before him. She truly was a virtual stranger. This wasn't the Stephanie he knew. This broken, withdrawn, timid woman before him wasn't the outgoing, passionate, confident person he had fallen in love with. 

Is still in love with. 

'Steph, listen to me very carefully,' he said, coming around from behind his desk and walking towards her. He was hurt when she took a small step back from him, but he quickly pushed it away. 'This house is still half yours. You don't have to leave.' He hesitated slightly before reaching out and tilting her head up so she could finally meet his eyes. 'I don't want you to leave.' 

'But-' 

'Please, don't leave.' 

She bit her lower lip, a thoughtful frown coming over her face. 'I'll…I'll stay.' 

Hunter smiled, wanting to hug her and hold her, to lean down and kiss her, but didn't. Instead, he dropped his hand to his side. 'I'm glad.' 

But there was something else that was on her mind. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted to say. 'We don't have to talk about it now, Steph.' 

A look of surprise came over her face. 

He smiled sadly. 'I still know you a lot better than you think.' 

Stephanie nodded slowly. 'I wish I could say the same.' 

'It doesn't matter.' 

'I hurt you.' 

Hunter pushed down the events of four years ago. 'It's okay.' 

'But-' 

'Steph, please,' he interrupted gently. 'Let's not talk about it.' 

Finally, she nodded with reluctance. 'Thank you, Hunter.' 

*

15 July 2005

'So, how are you and Hunter getting along?'

Stephanie put her coffee down and gazed out towards the end of the street. She was having an afternoon coffee with Jessica. She couldn't believe how much she had missed her friend. Jessica reminded her of Courtney, and she made a mental note to get in touch with her Australian friend, to let her know that things were going fine. 'Good. I think.'

'You think?'

What Stephanie loved most about Jessica was her ability to make her feel like nothing had changed between them, that four years had not passed without any contact between them. Although Jessica was curious about many things, Stephanie knew that her friend would wait until she was ready to talk.

Stephanie sighed. 'Well, things are going fine.'

'But…?'

'I don't know. I'm just…it's just…' She shook her head. 'It's not the same anymore.'

'Steph, what do you expect? You have a son by another man, yet he's still madly in love with you, and-'

'What?' Stephanie was stunned.

Jessica just looked at her in confusion. 'What?'

'What did you just say?'

'About?'

'Hunter.'

Her friend looked at her closely. 'You really didn't know, did you?'

But Stephanie could only shake her head, unable to believe it. 'Jess, don't even start talking crazy.'

'I'm not.'

She wasn't sure why she suddenly didn't want to hear what Jessica had to say. 'Let's just change the topic, okay?'

'But-'

'How's Raven coping with the twins?' Stephanie interrupted pointedly. She hadn't liked the direction the conversation had been headed, and she definitely had not liked the way her heart had picked up speed at Jessica's words.

*

'Mommy!'

Stephanie bent down and easily picked up her son in her arms, holding him tightly. 'Prince Charming!'

Colby laughed in delight, hugging her neck and giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

'So, what did you do today?' she asked, walking further into the house. Hunter had asked to take Colby out, and she was pleased to see the two of them getting along quite well.

'Um…I watch a Disney movie,' he replied, his smile brightening even more. 'And I had Maccas!'

'Yeah? What did you eat?'

'Uh…I had a small burger and fries…and Coke!'

'Lots and lots of Coke,' Hunter added, a note of affection in his voice, as he joined them from the living room.

Stephanie looked up, and suddenly saw something she had forgotten a long time ago. The smile she had fallen in love with. She quickly averted her eyes. 'Can't get enough of his Coke,' she joked weakly.

Fortunately, just then someone started knocking on the front door behind her. With Colby still in her arms, she turned and opened it. Stephanie was surprised to see a beautiful woman with blonde hair and the deepest green eyes she had ever seen.

The woman looked as surprised to see her. 'Oh. Hi.'

Stephanie forced a smile, trying to ignore the little nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach. 'Hi.'

'I think I must have the wrong house.' 

'No, not at all. If you're looking for Hunter, he's right here,' she quickly assured her, opening the door wider and taking a step back.

'Darna! Come on in!' That was Hunter, his voice excited.

She smiled graciously at the woman as she passed her, and practically flew straight into the open arms of Hunter. The fluttering increased, but Stephanie pushed it away as she tried to keep her head down.

'It's so great to see you!' Hunter exclaimed. 'When did you get back?'

'About two days ago, but the jet-lag and all, I _had_ to rest,' the woman laughed, and Hunter joined in.

The fluttering suddenly came right back

'Oh, I want you to meet someone,' Hunter finally said. Stephanie finally looked up and noticed that Hunter had stepped in between the two women. 'Darna, I want you to meet Stephanie McMahon and her son, Colby. Steph, this is a friend of mine, Darna Stark.'

Stephanie smiled, moving Colby so she could free a hand to shake the other woman's hands. 'It's nice to meet you,' she greeted.

But Darna's eyes widened, and if possible, her smile brightened even more as she clasped her hand warmly. 'Oh, it's a pleasure to meet _you_! I've heard so much about you!'

Stephanie couldn't help feeling confused. 'You have?'

'Hunter and Jess talk non-stop about you,' Darna replied. She turned to Colby. 'Hi there,' she greeted, offering her hand again.

Colby was obviously pleased, and he imitated his mother's handshake. 'Hello.'

'Do you know that you are the most adorably gorgeous boy I have ever met?' Darna asked him.

Colby blushed. Although probably not fully understanding her words, he had realised that she was saying really nice things about him. 'Um…'

'Thank you,' Stephanie answered for him. 'We'll get out of your way, let you guys catch up on things,' she suggested, already starting to walk away. She smiled once more at the other woman, trying not to look at Hunter. 'It was very nice to meet you, Darna.'

Before anyone could say anything else, Stephanie walked away as quickly as she could, retreating to Colby's bedroom. Or rather, Colby's personal Toyland.

'I like her, Mom,' he said to her simply as she put him down. 'She's nice.'

Stephanie forced a smile, trying to get the image of the embracing couple out of her mind. 'She is, isn't she?'

*

19 August 2005

Jessica couldn't help laughing. 'You're jealous, aren't you?'

'I most certainly am not!' Stephanie replied, sounding slightly indignant. 'I'm just…curious.'

Jessica grinned. 'Yeah, I bet you are.'

'It's not like that at all. Look, forget I said anything at all.'

But she knew she was onto something, and she wanted her friend happy. But first, she had to get Stephanie to admit to her feelings. 'You like him, don't you?'

'Of course I like him. I _was_ married to him after all. And he is a nice man.'

Jessica let the comment slip. Stephanie was still married to Hunter, who had refused to file for a divorce, using the lame excuse that he wouldn't have known where to send the papers anyway. 'No, I mean you _really_ like him. As in maybe love him, like him.'

Stephanie shook her head. 'Jessica! I don't like him in that way!'

'Don't like who in what way?' a third voice asked, entering the kitchen. Chyna. 'Jess, we need some more burger patties and steaks.' Jessica and Raven were having a BBQ party at their house, and although a small affair, it was with the people that counted most.

Jessica walked towards the fridge, grinning. 'Why don't you tell her, Steph,' she teased, taking out the plastic containers with the uncooked burger patties and steaks.

'Nobody in no way,' Stephanie quickly said, turning to smile at Chyna, who was looking at her with obvious curiosity. 'Jess has just gone into one of her silly matchmaking moods again, and is _completely_ out of her mind, and definitely way, _way_ out of base.'

'And this poor deluded girl is just in denial,' Jessica said. She turned to Chyna, her voice lowering to a loud whisper. 'It's Hunter. Steph is getting a little jealous about the amount of time he's been spending with Darna.'

'I am not!' Stephanie denied loudly, though just a glance at her flushed cheeks suggested otherwise.

Chyna laughed. However, before she could open her mouth with a reply, another voice joined them.

'What's so funny?' Darna asked, looking at them all with a smile.

Jessica practically choked on her laughter. Oh, this was indeed going to be _very_ interesting. She quickly cleared her throat, picking up one of the plastic containers. 'Nothing at all, Dar. Chyna, why don't you and I take these outside?'

'Let's go, Jess,' Chyna replied with a wicked smile.

*

'I have a feeling those two wanted to leave us alone together,' Darna laughed, shaking her head. 'And all I came for was a soda.'

That was what Stephanie liked the least about the other woman. She was just a genuinely nice person whom one couldn't help but be charmed with. No wonder Hunter found her attractive, although she certainly wasn't lacking in the looks department either. She chided herself silently for her not-so-nice thoughts. She should be happy that Hunter was with a woman who was nice and charming, and gorgeous.

Stephanie smiled back. 'They weren't too subtle about it, were they?'

'The day those two ever learn the meaning of the word 'subtle' will be the same day you and I learn to fly by the mere flapping of the arms.'

'Too bad a dictionary would never work.'

'Oh, it probably would,' Darna replied airily, grabbing a soda from the fridge. She then grinned. 'But only if you use a really thick one and hit them over the head with it. Repeatedly.'

Stephanie laughed. 'That sounds about right.' She finally felt a little self-conscious as she realised the other woman's eyes watching her closely. 'What?'

Darna was smiling warmly at her. 'I know this is going to sound extremely over-sentimental and all that soppy rubbish, but it really has been an honour to meet you.'

She was surprised, and she felt her cheeks flame almost instantly. This was the first time the two of them had ever been alone, and had a chance to really get to know each other. 'Darna, I'm not too sure what Hunter and Jessica and everybody else have been telling you about me, but I assure you, they are all lies,' she said quickly, keeping her eyes lowered to the tiled kitchen floor.

'Somehow, I doubt that.' The other woman hesitated slightly. 'And it's probably not my place to say, but they've really missed you all those years you were gone.'

Stephanie's head snapped up sharply, not too sure how to feel that this complete stranger seemed to know all about her. She wasn't entirely happy. 'What are you talking about?'

'Jess never told you, did she? And I somehow doubt Hunter ever did.'

'Tell me what?'

'Hunter and I, we're not…together.' Darna sighed. 'Jess and Raven tried to set us up, and he's a great guy. But I never had a chance with him.' 

She frowned in confusion even as she was trying to smother the small feeling of joy inside her at the words. 'Never had a…? I don't understand.' 

Darna shook her head. 'Hunter already…_belonged_, if you will, to someone else before I even met him.' 

'Oh.' Stephanie searched her brain for any possible clue as to who that person might have been, but came up blank. Maybe it was someone he met after she had already left the country? 

The other woman looked at her directly in the eye. 'He was still in love with his wife.'


	13. Chapter Three - Part Four

1 Chapter Three  
  
2  
  
3 Part Four  
  
25 November 2005  
  
Her wedding anniversary was only three days away…and Stephanie was still at loss with what to do. Hunter had never filed for a divorce, and she had never asked him why. But with their fifth wedding anniversary fast approaching, she knew she had to do something.  
  
After tucking Colby into bed, she half-closed his bedroom door and went searching for Hunter. She knew that he was still downstairs in his office and was going through some papers, despite it being Friday. She really didn't want to disturb him. There was always tomorrow, right?  
  
Stephanie hesitated at the closed door, then quickly turned around and walked away.  
  
'Steph, hey.'  
  
Damnit! She had hesitated too long. Forcing a smile, she turned to face him. 'Hunter.'  
  
Standing in the doorframe, he smiled at her in confusion. She had always loved that smile. It was part of the reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place; it reminded her that Hunter was not 'man always in control of everything', and that he was as prone to human faults as everyone else.  
  
'Did you…want to see me about something?'  
  
She might as well do it now, get it over and done with. 'Actually no…yes, I wanted to talk to you about…something. But if you're too busy…?'  
  
'I'm never too busy for you, you know that.'  
  
Words she would have loved to have heard from him five years ago. But as she'd learnt, life was not meant to be lived in regret, and she pushed those thoughts away. 'Well…it's kind of a sensitive subject.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'But something I think we need to talk about.'  
  
A thoughtful look came across Hunter's face. Then, he nodded. 'There's a lot of things we need to talk about.'  
  
Stephanie smiled sadly. 'You can say that again.'  
  
*  
  
'Why did you never file for a divorce?'  
  
Hunter wasn't shocked at the question, but he was baffled for a few minutes. It was a simple enough question that had a simple enough answer. But nothing came out, and she just looked at him patiently.  
  
'Steph…' He wanted desperately to just tell her the truth, and just hope for the best. Which would probably have been a slight nod, then her walking away and going upstairs to pack her bags to leave. 'It's…well, I just…it didn't really cross my mind.' It was the half-truth. He had tried hard not to think about it.  
  
However, the fact that their fifth wedding anniversary was only three days away hadn't escaped his thoughts. He had been debating whether or not to get her something for the occasion.  
  
Stephanie seemed as if she was hesitating with something. 'It's just…our, you know, anniversary is three days away, and I think that we need to sort some things out.' She paused. 'That is, if there is something that needs to be sorted out.'  
  
Hunter wondered if he was reading too much into her words. He hoped not. 'Yeah…five years. Doesn't feel like it, does it?'  
  
That was probably because she had been in Australia with Jericho for three of those five years.  
  
Stephanie looked away, as if she had heard his thoughts, and he regretted them immediately. 'No, it doesn't,' she whispered softly.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.'  
  
'I guess I sort of deserved it.'  
  
'No.' But even he heard the hollowness of his lie.  
  
There was silence. A deep, infusing silence that seemed to echo with a million 'what ifs', deep sorrow, and a touch of remorse. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly companionable either. It was a thought- provoking silence that made both of them speculate about lives not lived.  
  
'I never wanted to hurt you,' Stephanie said softly after an indeterminable amount of time. 'That was the very last thing I wanted to do.'  
  
'I guess we'll always have that in common,' he replied, staring straight ahead but not really seeing anything.  
  
'What happened to us, Hunter?' she asked, sounding genuinely bewildered. 'I thought we loved each other. Wasn't that enough?'  
  
There was a hurt in her voice that made Hunter turn to look at her. She was gazing back at him, her face a mask of uncertainty.  
  
'It was enough,' he assured her.  
  
'But…?'  
  
'But I had wrongly made myself believe I hadn't needed it. I…I pushed you away, and I wasn't even sure why I was letting the best thing that ever happened to me slip away.'  
  
'I was never the perfect wife.'  
  
'And I'm not the perfect husband.'  
  
Stephanie smiled. It was small, but it was there. 'I guess that makes us perfect for each other then.'  
  
Hunter had to laugh. It was small, but it helped release a little of the tension. 'I just wish I'd figured that out a lot sooner.'  
  
'Things would certainly have gone a lot differently.'  
  
What an understatement.  
  
*  
  
3.1 28 November 2005  
  
'I don't know about this…'  
  
Her brother smiled encouragingly at her. 'Steph, it'll be fine.'  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple cut midnight blue satin silk, thigh length, spaghetti strap evening dress. 'Why do I feel like someone just about to go out on her first date?'  
  
'It's going to be okay,' Shane assured her. 'It's going to be a wonderful evening for you two.'  
  
She lifted her head, turning to face him. 'Are you sure you're okay with baby-sitting Colby?'  
  
'It'll be great. We'll pig out on pizza and ice cream, play video games all night, have a water fight, trash the house. It'll be a proper bonding experience.'  
  
Stephanie frowned. 'Not too much, I hope.' She started to get worried again. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea? Maybe-'  
  
'Hey, I was just kidding! I promise to make sure Colby behaves himself.'  
  
She finally managed a grin. 'Actually, I was thinking more the other way around.'  
  
'Haha, very funny. Now, you better go. Hunter's been waiting for awhile already.'  
  
Dinner with Hunter. Stephanie never thought she would ever be doing something quite so…couple-like ever again. And with her ex-husband. Or rather, just husband. Five years of marriage. Well, considering she never thought they would ever reach their first year anniversary, everything was going pretty good.  
  
Kind of.  
  
*  
  
Hunter couldn't stop staring at her. She had gained more weight in the past few weeks, gained colour in her cheeks, lustre in her restored hair. Even a bit of sparkle in her eyes. Or that could probably just be the candlelight?  
  
Whatever it was, Stephanie had managed to regain herself. She was less the frightened, helpless woman who had come knocking on his front door all those months ago. She was more the Stephanie he had fallen in love with all those years ago.  
  
The Stephanie he was still in love with?  
  
He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. They were slowly rebuilding their relationship, and he didn't want to ruin any chance of a full reconciliation by scaring her too soon. Instead, he concentrated on the moment. On having Stephanie sitting across from him, smiling, laughing at some stupid joke he had told her.  
  
Things had been a little awkward in the beginning. She had talked about her three years in Australia with Jericho. He had talked about his three years of constant change. She had apologised. He had said it was okay…a little lie. He had apologised. She had said it was okay…was it a lie?  
  
'It's good to see you laugh,' he said softly, unable to stop himself.  
  
Stephanie stopped almost immediately, but smiled shyly at him across the table. 'Well, it's good to laugh.'  
  
'I remember when you used to laugh at the stupidest jokes I ever made.'  
  
'They were all stupid,' Stephanie teased. 'I only laughed because I felt sorry for you.'  
  
Hunter shook his head. 'Right…and the next day, you retelling each and every one of them to Jessica?'  
  
3.2 'Wow…would you look at that chocolate cake?' she suddenly exclaimed, looking at something over his shoulder, a fake expression of amazement on her face.  
  
'See, they weren't all stupid,' he laughed. 'They were mostly good jokes.'  
  
Stephanie looked back at him again, smiling wistfully. 'They were mostly good times.'  
  
'They were,' he agreed readily.  
  
*  
  
3.3 13 December 2005  
  
'So…?'  
  
Stephanie looked at Jessica. 'So what?'  
  
'You and Hunter. Things are looking quite good, it seems.'  
  
She put down her cup of coffee, forcing a smile. 'Yeah, I guess they are.'  
  
Jessica raised an eyebrow. 'But…?'  
  
'But what?'  
  
'Well, you don't sound very happy about it.'  
  
'No, I'm happy.' She smiled brightly to emphasise her point. 'Everything's good!'  
  
Jessica said nothing, and just stared at her.  
  
Stephanie lost her smile and sighed. 'Spit it out, Jess. We both know you're going to anyway.'  
  
Her friend grinned. 'I know. I just thought I'd give you a chance to explain yourself first.'  
  
'Explain what?'  
  
'You resisting the idea of getting back together with Hunter.'  
  
'I'm not resisting. I'm just being…cautious.'  
  
'No, you are resisting. It's like you don't want to get back together with him.' Jessica looked closely at her. 'Steph, how do you feel about Hunter?'  
  
'I don't know…'  
  
'Do you love him?'  
  
'Of course I do.'  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. 'I mean, do you love-'  
  
'I know what you mean,' Stephanie interrupted, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with the topic.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'I think I do.'  
  
Jessica shook her head. 'You think?' She paused. 'Is this about Chris?'  
  
At the mention of Chris, an immense feeling of sadness came over Stephanie. She missed him terribly, but she also knew that he was gone. It was then she realised that it had been weeks since she had last thought about him, and she suddenly felt guilty.  
  
She stared down at her near empty coffee cup. 'No, it's not about Chris.'  
  
'Steph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you-'  
  
'No, it's fine. I really don't know, Jess. I don't know how I feel about Hunter, I don't know what I want from him. I don't even know what I want from me.'  
  
'Is it Colby?'  
  
'No, Colby loves Hunter.' Stephanie smiled at the mention of her son.  
  
'Colby does seem happy with Hunter. That's fantastic.'  
  
'He's happy that he's got a male role model in his life again, I think.' She lost her smile. 'He asked me about Todd last night. I was hoping Colby would have forgotten all about him.'  
  
Jessica looked at her with concern. 'Oh, damn… What did you say?'  
  
'I told him that we were never going to see him again. And then he asked me if he was a bad man.' Stephanie bit her lower lip at the memory of innocent curiosity in her son's eyes at the question. 'I think a part of him knows what had been happening. He had often asked about the bruises, you know…I mean, they weren't very hard to miss…'  
  
Jessica reached over and gave her arm a little squeeze, offering a smile. 'Hey, it's okay. Todd is gone. You left him, remember?'  
  
She took a deep breath, shaking her head to clear it. 'I know. I'm back where I…where I…'  
  
'You're back where you're supposed to be,' Jessica said, her tone firm.  
  
'I am. With Hunter.' Stephanie was surprised at the conviction in her voice.  
  
*  
  
25 December 2005  
  
'Shell!' Colby greeted excitedly, twisting in his arms to be put down on the ground, which Hunter was more than glad to oblige. He watched as the little boy raced across the tiled floors, into the living room, and towards Shane's daughter, Mechelle.  
  
'Excitable little devil, isn't he?' Hunter said with a grin, looking at Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie laughed. 'I told you not to give him too much Coke, didn't I?'  
  
'It's Christmas! Live a little!'  
  
'Speaking of…Merry Christmas!' Shane greeted jubilantly as he walked towards them with his arms wide open, a visibly pregnant Isabelle right beside him.  
  
After the initial were exchanged, Hunter and Stephanie were led to the living room, where Vince and Linda were watching over Shane's two children, and Colby. Another round of greetings followed before all of them headed to the dining room for Christmas dinner.  
  
Hunter couldn't keep his eyes of Stephanie. The change in her in the past eight months was amazing. She laughed more often, and more easily. She was certainly a lot more carefree than the troubled woman who had knocked on his door, asking for help. She was also looking a whole lot healthier. She was looking a lot more like the Stephanie he had first met.  
  
'Something on my face?' she teased, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
He grinned. 'Yeah, there's a piece of something, which I think might be corn, that's sitting on your cheek.'  
  
Stephanie quickly picked up her napkin and started brushing at her left cheek. 'Is it gone?'  
  
'No, it's on the other cheek,' he said, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
She wiped her right cheek. 'Did I get it?'  
  
'No, just a little higher up, closer to your eye.'  
  
Stephanie was frowning as she concentrated on wiping away the imaginary corn. 'Maybe-'  
  
'Steph, he's lying,' Isabelle interrupted, laughing. 'There's nothing there!'  
  
Hunter grinned as Stephanie glared at him in mock anger. Throwing her napkin across the table and hitting him in the face, she said loudly, 'That was not funny!'  
  
'Oh, are we having a food fight?' Colby asked eagerly from beside him.  
  
A food fight at a McMahon Christmas dinner? The image of Vince with vegetables hitting him on the face was just too much for Hunter, and he burst out laughing.  
  
'What's so funny?' Vince asked loudly from the head of the table.  
  
'Nothing, Dad,' Stephanie answered quickly for him. 'Hunter's just being immature.'  
  
Unsure if he had drunk too much wine, or if he really was just being a tad immature, an image of Shane with peas and mashed potatoes on his head flashed before him, and Hunter started laughing even harder. Linda with spaghetti sauce dripping off her face…  
  
Quickly excusing himself, Hunter pushed back his chair and hurried out of the dining room, disappearing into the living room to hopefully compose himself.  
  
'Alright, what is it?' an amused voice asked from behind him.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, he turned to face Stephanie, unable to wipe the huge grin off his face. 'Nothing. I was just-' He broke off, taking a few more deep breaths to calm himself. The corner of her mouth started to curve into an amused smile as she waited for his answer.  
  
'Spaghetti sauce,' he said quickly, shaking his head.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'Hitting Vince…with broccoli,' Hunter breathed out. 'And dumping the mashed potatoes on Shane's head!'  
  
'Uh huh, and you, with actual pasta hanging from your head!' Stephanie joined in with a grin.  
  
The two of them stared at each for a brief moment, before dissolving into giggles.  
  
*  
  
'So, how are things going with you and Steph?' Shane asked, the second they found themselves alone.  
  
Hunter shrugged. 'Pretty good, I think.'  
  
'You think?'  
  
'Well, it's much better than I had hoped. We talk, we spend some time together, we take Colby out and stuff. Family things.'  
  
'So, things are going really good then?' Shane prompted.  
  
'Well, I guess you could say that. It's not like we're an actual couple or anything like that.'  
  
'Yet.'  
  
But Hunter shook his head. 'It's not like that at all. We're just friends, you know. Good friends, but just friends.'  
  
Shane shook his head at him. 'You know what you are, Hunter? You're a coward.'  
  
Hunter shot him a dirty look. 'Gee, why don't you tell me what you really think.'  
  
The other man laughed. 'Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're afraid of the little woman? You guys have been married, what? Five years now?'  
  
'Not exactly.'  
  
'Well, whatever. The fact that neither of you have filed for divorce yet has to say something, right?'  
  
Hunter said nothing.  
  
'Tonight's the perfect night to tell her,' Shane continued. 'Something tells me that the answer she'll give you won't be the answer you're dreading.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Shane grinned. 'Trust me on this. Just tell her how you still feel about her.'  
  
*  
  
'Hey. There you are. Everyone's looking for you.'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
The words were out of Stephanie's mouth before she had a chance to change her mind about telling him. Although a spur-of-the-moment thing, she knew that she genuinely meant what she had just said. Watching him interact with her family, with Colby, seeing a side of him she had thought had disappeared – it had all been a revelation and a half. This was her life now, and it was a good, happy life. It was the kind of life she had always wanted.  
  
Hunter stared at her, stunned. 'What?'  
  
Her heart was thudding loudly against her chest, and she feared that he could her it. 'I just wanted to…' She trailed off, taking a deep breath. 'I wanted to let you know.'  
  
Hunter just stared at her, not saying anything. Stephanie started to get nervous as the silence continued, unsure if she had made the right decision. Tonight had finally felt like the right time to tell him.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
Finally, she forced a smile for his benefit. She had thought that maybe Hunter still felt the same about her, but she was obviously wrong. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered, turning away from him. A mixture of hurt, anger, and mortification coloured her cheeks, and it was something Stephanie didn't want him to see.  
  
However, before she had taken a step, she heard him speak.  
  
'I love you, too, Steph.' 


	14. Chapter Three - Part Five

Chapter Three  
  
Part Five  
  
13 January 2006  
  
Stephanie had never dared hope that her life would ever turn out this way – a loving husband by her side, an adoringly son who looked up to her, and her family back together again. It was a dream that she had always believed was out of reach, especially after Chris's death.  
  
But all that – and even more 'romance-novel soppy drivel', as Jessica liked to call it – was within her grasp. All she had to do was answer 'yes'.  
  
Hunter, down on bended knee, was looking up at her, his face a mixture of fear, hope, and anticipation. In his outstretched – and slightly shaky – hand lay a small, dark blue jewel box, and nestled inside was a sparkling diamond ring. An engagement ring.  
  
'Stephanie Marie McMahon. Will you marry me?'  
  
The first thing that came out of her mouth happened to be, 'Again?'  
  
Hunter smiled nervously. 'No. Properly. While you're actually conscious…'  
  
Stephanie smiled just as nervously. She had always wanted to get married in a beautiful, fairy tale-like wedding. Tiara, white silk dress with a long train. Flower girls tossing rose petals on the ground, an adorable little ring bearer, ten maids of honour and their accompanying partners. And her loving groom waiting for her at the end of a mile-long aisle, his face beaming with anticipation.  
  
But she had ended up with cheap ring, cheap ceremony, no friends or family, no loving groom, and no remembrance of having said the all important 'I do'.  
  
Now this man kneeling before her was giving her a chance to live out her childhood wish. Yet, a part of her was reluctant in saying 'yes'.  
  
Hunter lowered the hand holding out the ring, his face falling as her silence stretched. He also lowered his eyes. 'I understand,' he said.  
  
'Hunter,' Stephanie said, wanting to explain herself. 'It's not that I don't want to get married.'  
  
'I'm not Jericho,' he said simply.  
  
'It's not like that,' she countered forcefully, a little annoyed that he would bring him up. 'It's not about him.'  
  
But they both knew she was lying. Just a little bit though.  
  
With a deep breath, Hunter snapped the jewel box shut and stood up. 'Steph, you left me, the WWF, the country for him. Remember?'  
  
'That may be, but it's beside the point. I'm with you now.'  
  
Hunter looked her in the eye. 'If Jericho was still alive today, do you think you would have ever come back?'  
  
The question was simple enough, and Stephanie knew that the answer would be just as simple. Either 'yes', or 'no'.  
  
'No, don't answer that,' Hunter said after a beat. 'You're right, and I'm sorry.'  
  
Stephanie softened. 'Listen to me, we are together now. We're already legally married. I don't need a second wedding. All that matters now is that you and I are happy.'  
  
Hunter finally looked at her again. 'The thing is, I want us to truly start over again. That first time? It's a joke to even call it a wedding. If we're going to be a family-'  
  
'But we already are,' she said.  
  
He smiled gently at her. 'Honest answer, okay? Did you wish that you had gotten married in a proper church? With friends and family, and a white dress?'  
  
Stephanie nodded.  
  
'Did you want to get married in a church wedding, with family and friends, and a white dress?'  
  
She bit her lower lip, and slowly nodded again. 'Yes.'  
  
'Our first years together, it wasn't the best,' Hunter said. 'Marry me. Let me make up for all the mistakes I made. Let me be a proper husband to you. That's the very least that you deserve, Steph. Marry me?'  
  
Stephanie stared at his hopeful face, deeply touched by his heartfelt words. She did love him. A lot more than she had ever realised. He had made her truly happy once, a lifetime ago. All he wanted was a second chance to do it again.  
  
She smiled, nodding. 'Yes.'  
  
*  
  
06 February 2006  
  
'Wow, you look beautiful,' Jessica breathed out.  
  
Stephanie turned around to greet her friend. 'Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself.'  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. 'Pfft! Like anybody ever looks at the bridesmaid whenever the bride is around.'  
  
She laughed. 'Then you're going to have to get married yourself one of these days, Jess.'  
  
'My life is perfect just as it is, thank you very much. Besides, Raven's distrust of the whole institute of marriage is greater than mine. We're happily living out the Finkelstein way of life,' Jessica said, referring to Dharma's parents from the old TV show, Dharma and Greg. She made a face. 'Well, before they got married anyway.'  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath, turning once more to look at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing wasn't an elaborate, grandiose design with a train, but it was still beautiful in it's simplicity and elegance. 'I'm ready.'  
  
'I'm really happy for you, Steph,' Jessica said behind her. 'You look absolutely amazing. Hunter is going to faint when he sees you.'  
  
She turned back, a wry smile on her face. 'The groom fainting at his own wedding doesn't sound very…comforting.'  
  
Jessica laughed. 'Sorry, wrong thing to say! Anyway, let's get you out there. Everyone's waiting for you.'  
  
Just then, the door behind Stephanie opened slowly, and Colby poked his head in. 'Mommy?'  
  
She smiled at her son, noting how smart he looked in his miniature tuxedo. 'You really do look like Prince Charming today, don't you baby?'  
  
Colby grinned up at her. 'They all looking for you, Mommy.'  
  
'So, what do you think of this dress?'  
  
Colby looked thoughtfully at her, then shrugged. 'Um…okay.'  
  
'Just okay, huh?' Stephanie bent down to his eye-level, and smiled at him. 'Come here and give your old Mom a hug.'  
  
Colby willingly complied and gave her a big hug. 'I really like Hunter, Mom,' he said, letting her go.  
  
'I'm glad you do, baby,' Stephanie replied, blinking back tears. 'I like him, too.' She stood up. 'Okay, I'm ready.'  
  
*  
  
Hunter hadn't planned on a big wedding, nor had he planned on word of the wedding spreading so fast. Nervous as hell, he tried to keep still but his gaze kept wandering over the full pews of the church, surprised at the smiling faces looking back at him. Jessica and Raven. Jeff and Trish Hardy. Claire and Matthew Hardy. Lyd and Christian. Taker and Sara. Good ol' JR. And there was Rocky, whispering with Teg and Edge.  
  
Just then, Teg looked up and flashed him a bright smile, waving. Hunter smiled back, feeling more at ease. These people were here to support him and Stephanie, not to mock either of them. Behind her he noticed Darna, who gave him the thumbs up.  
  
'Heads up,' Shawn whispered from beside him, just as the Wedding March started.  
  
Hunter's eyes shot towards the back of the church, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Stephanie in a white gown, her hair styled atop her head. Beside her was a beaming, very proud Vince. In front of them a smiling Colby carefully balancing the rings on a small, satin pillow, and two steps ahead of him, a grinning Mechelle enthusiastically throwing rose petals in the air.  
  
His eyes hurriedly returned to Stephanie's face, a happy smile on her lips. Hunter had always scoffed at the notion that someone – or something – could take one's breath away, but when her eyes locked onto his all air seemed to leave his body.  
  
'You're not going to pass out on me, are you?' Shawn muttered, giving him a slight nudge. 'Take a deep breathe, okay?'  
  
Hunter did as we was told, and felt a little calmer. 'Thanks,' he muttered back to his best man.  
  
'She looks amazing,' Shawn whispered. 'Smile. This is your wedding day.'  
  
Hunter smiled, standing even straighter. He raised his head high and pushed back his shoulders. This was his wedding day. His and Stephanie's. It was going to be a fairytale. It was going to be magical.  
  
It was going to be…perfect. 


	15. Interlude - Baby Can I Hold You

Disclaimer: Lyrics as sung by Boyzone. 

**Baby Can I Hold You**

_'Sorry' is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like 'I'm sorry'_  
  
She won't say. Or can't. One way or the other, the words don't come out of her, and I honestly don't know what to think. It does hurt, and I'm not too sure of what to think of that.  
  
But her actions often speak volumes. I can tell that a lot of the times she wants to say them. She could look at me with her clear, light blue eyes, and she'll tell me that she's sorry. But not with words. Just with gentle caresses and soft kisses.  
  
A lot of times I don't know what exactly she's apologising for. Having had an affair during our marriage. Or having fallen in love with another man. Or having disappeared for four years with barely a goodbye. Or maybe for having hurt me.  
  
I do know why she won't say the words though. Because, to her, it would seem as if she was regretting having ever done what she did. And I know that she doesn't. Not for one moment. She had loved him with all of her heart. She still does.  
  
She won't say 'I'm sorry' because her son is the most important person in her life, and she would never apologise for having brought him into the world. Her son. Their son. Colby Christopher Jericho.  
  
_'Forgive me' is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like 'Forgive me'_  
  
Although she's never asked for it, I've forgiven her. How could I not? Without her I would never have become the man I am now. For the first time since I can remember, I'm truly happy with myself.  
  
I know it may sound a little hokey, but she taught me the importance of having someone to love. In our first couple of years of marriage I had fallen in love with her. But then I had pushed her away, and when she eventually did leave, I was devastated. The pain was indescribable. But it didn't compare to the sense of loss I felt for the first time in my life. I had taken for granted the thought that she would always be there.  
  
When she was gone, I was just…lost. I had foolishly convinced myself that despite the way I treated her, she would somehow always be there for me. Then, she wasn't. I had always been comforted by the fact that at least she was still around, that she was in my life. And then, so suddenly, she wasn't.  
  
Now, after all these years, she's back again. And I can see that she wants to say the words, even if only to make me feel better. To say them, if only to acknowledge what had happened between us so many years ago. What she doesn't realise is that she was already forgiven, a long time ago.  
  
_But you can say 'Baby…  
'Baby, can I hold you tonight'  
Baby if I told you the right words  
Oh, at the right time  
You'd be mine_  
  
She'll often ask me to just hold her, and I always do. Late at night, when she's plagued by nightmares. Or when she can't sleep, and she's plagued by memories. She'll turn towards me, and she'll whisper the words, barely audible.  
  
'Please hold me.'  
  
And I always do.  
  
I know how deeply she still misses him. Sometimes I find myself wondering if she ever wishes that it was him holding her at night, and not me. It hurts. But I don't ask. Not because I can't, but because I'm afraid of her answer, of the possible truth in her eyes.  
  
If only things had been different from the very beginning, maybe we would never be in this current situation. Maybe if I had somehow managed to have found the right words she would never have sought comfort in the arms of another. Maybe if I had said those magic words to her, she would never have left.  
  
Too many maybes, and too many regrets. But it's too late now. However, I refuse to make the same mistake twice. Not this time.  
  
_'I love you' is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like 'I love you'_  
  
She doesn't often say the words, but she does say them. Words that always makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Words that I would do anything to hear from her lips over and over again.  
  
I know that on the rare occasions that she does say them, she truly means it. Only three little words. The only ones she does say that doesn't cheapen her memory of him.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
She'll say them quietly, softly. Unexpectedly. I'll look at her face, and something inside me feels the truth in her words.  
  
She won't often say the words, but she will say them.  
  
For me, that's enough.


	16. Epilogue

1 Epilogue  
  
25 July 2008  
  
1.1 Hunter stared down in awe at the small bundle in Stephanie's arms. Their daughter. She was like a perfect angel. A miniature angel.  
  
'She's beautiful,' he whispered, unable to take his eyes away from the sleeping little face. He had never seen a more adorable baby.  
  
'She's perfect,' Stephanie whispered back, looking at him with a soft smile on her face. 'And she's all ours.'  
  
Hunter turned to face her, and smiled back. 'You're beautiful.'  
  
'I love you' she told him without moving her lips, and he believed her. She never said the actual words often, but he knew. She told him every day, just never with words. She told him, and he believed her.  
  
Never again was he going to push her away. Never again was he going to deny the obvious, to reject the obvious. That he had always loved her, that it had always been her.  
  
Never again was he going to lose her.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This has been close to a year in the making, and I know that throughout that year I haven't been the best updater. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has been with this fic from the very beginning, and who have gently (and some not too gently, *cough* Merc *cough*) prodded me to continue. Your patience and determination to reach the end is flattering, and I can only hope that the conclusion is adequately satisfactory. I truly appreciate all the reviews that this fic has generated, and without them I probably would have discontinued writing it long ago. I would especially like to thank Becca, who has emailed me her thoughts on the fic throughout the year. And yes, Becca, it was always going to be a Steph/Hunter fic!  
  
Secondly, I would like to thank my beta-reader who came in halfway through this fic (and that's why the last half is better than the first) – Scattia. Thank you so much for your honestly and candid criticisms, and although I may not have utilised all of your suggestions I am grateful for each and every one of them. You're the best, lil sis! Long live the red pen! 


End file.
